Zukunft und Vergangenheit
by leandra4
Summary: Was passiert, wen eine Person aus unsrer Zeit auf das echte Phantom der Oper trifft?Wird hier nicht verraten.Guckt einfach mal rein und schreibt fleißig eure Meinung!Ein paar Reviews währen echt nett!
1. Urlaub

Achtung: Alle Charaktere (bis auf Lilly und Daniela) gehören entweder Webber, Kay oder Leroux. Hab mir alles nur geliehen und einfach losgelegt. Teilweise Inhalte aus meiner alten Story „ Beginn eines neuen Lebens".

Zukunft und Vergangenheit 

Kapitel 1: Urlaub!

Paris 2005:

_Hurra Paris wir kommen!_

Es war der erste Urlaubstag in Frankreich. Es sollten zwei tolle Wochen werden, die Lilly mit ihrer besten Freundin Daniela in Paris verbringen wollte. Sie stiegen gerade aus dem Taxi, das sie sich am Flughafen gemietet hatten, und das sie zum Hotel gebracht hatte. Nun sollte es erst einmal ans Kofferauspacken gehen. Während Daniela an der Rezeption eincheckte, sah sich Lilly die Hotellobby erst einmal genauer an. Sie hatten einen vollen Plan ausgearbeitet, alles mögliche wollten sie unternehmen. Von Notre Dame bis zum Eiffelturm, vom Triumphbogen bis hin zur Pariser Oper. Alles wollten sie sich ansehen. Doch die Oper hatte es Lilly ganz besonders angetan.

Seit dem Tag, an dem sie zum ersten Mal Das Phantom der Oper gesehen hatte, wollte sie unbedingt dieses Gebäude sehen. Diese Geschichte faszinierte sie. Sie hatte das Stück vor etwa zweieinhalb Jahren zum ersten Mal gesehen. Doch ihr gefiel nicht nur die Musik und die Aufmachung der Kostüme und der Bühne, sondern auch die Geschichte die dahintersteckte.

Es war die Geschichte von Erik, dem Phantom der Oper. Er lebte angeblich in einem Haus das an dem unterirdischen See gebaut war. Er wollte sich dort vor der Menschheit verbergen. Sein Gesicht, von Geburt an grausam entstellt, verbarg er hinter einer Maske. Bis zu dem Tag an dem er sich in das Ballettmädchen Christine verliebte. Und die Geschichte ihren Lauf nahm. Gleich am nächsten Tag war sie in eine Buchhandlung gegangen und hatte sich Gaston Leroux Buch Phantom der Oper gekauft. So versessen war sie darauf gewesen mehr über diese Geschichte zu erfahren. Und nun konnte sie endlich den Ort an dem sich all das abgespielt haben soll mit eigenen Augen sehen. Doch ein paar Tage musste sie sich noch gedulden. Den wie gesagt, es gab ja einen Doofen Plan!

_Lilly? Kommst du? Ich habe unsere Zimmerschlüssel schon abgeholt!_

Daniela holte sie aus ihren Gedanken

_Ja gut ich komme ja schon. Wo müssen wir den hin?_

_In den dritten Stock! Da wir so früh gebucht haben, bekommen wir noch eines der schöneren Zimmer in der Preisklasse._

_Na das ist doch schon mal ein toller Anfang oder etwa nicht? _

Lachend gingen die beiden Mädchen Richtung Aufzug. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, in der sie vor der Türe standen und darauf warteten, dass der Aufzug endlich herunterkam, öffnete sich endlich die Türe, und sie gingen hinein. Dani drückte noch schnell den Knopf für den dritten Stock und schon ging es aufwärts.

_So dann lass mich doch mal nachsehen wo unser Zimmer ist._

_Welche Nummer haben wir den?_

_236 ! Ah gut schau mal dann müssen wir da lang!_

Wenige Augenblicke später standen sie schließlich vor ihrer Zimmertüre und schlossen sie mit dem Schlüssel auf.

_Boah Wahnsinn guck dir das mal an!_

Sie betraten das Zimmer und trauten ihren Augen nicht.

Das Zimmer übertraf alle ihre Erwartungen. Es war geräumig und hell. Eingerichtet war es mit Möbeln, deren alter Stil wunderbar mir der restlichen Einrichtung harmonierte.

_Du sind wir hier auch wirklich richtig? Das ist ja supi._

Lilly kam aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus

_Ich habe ja mit einem schönen kleinen und vor allem gemütlichen Zimmer gerechnet, aber das ist ja unglaublich._

_Ja und du hattest schon Angst, das wir danebengelangt hatten oder? _

_Ja schon, aber du weist doch ganz genau, dass ich nicht sonderlich begeistert bin einfach ein Hotel zu buchen von dem nur ein einziges Zimmer abgebildet ist._

_So was nennt man Überraschungsei!_

Dani war jetzt richtig in Fahrt gekommen um Lilly mal so richtig schön zu veräppeln, als es an der Türe klopfte.

_Ich mach schon auf, das sind bestimmt unsere Koffer!_

Schon eilte Dani zur Tür. Lilly hörte wie sie mit dem Pagen ein paar Worte wechselte und die Türe wieder schloss. Keine zehn Sekunden später kam sie mit zwei Trollys und zwei Rucksäcken zurück, die gerade für sie abgegeben wurden.

_So! Jetzt ist auspacken angesagt und danach hau ich mich an den Pool! Zum Glück haben die ein Hallenbad. Draußen währ es doch noch etwas zu kalt. -_

_Ist das alles woran du denken kannst? Sonne Pool und Faulenzen! _

_Ja so in etwa! Und natürlich will ich nebenbei auch noch Paris erkunden! Aber sag mal wann gibt's eigentlich Abendessen?_

_Oh du denkst wieder mal nur mit deinem Bauch du bist manchmal furchtbar schwer zu ertragen weist du das Dani?_

_Was kann ich den dafür? Ich hab halt Hunger!_

Gab diese mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zurück!

Später am Abend, saßen beide im Zimmer und vertrieben sich die Zeit. Es war schon spät und heute hatten sie auch keine Lust mehr irgendetwas zu unternehmen. So ergab es sich, das Dani im Internet surfte und Lilly sich wieder mal in ein Buch vertieft hatte.

_Sag mal was liest du da eigentlich schon wieder?_

Dani hatte sich vom Computer losgerissen und war zu Lilly hinübergegangen um ihr dabei das Buch aus der Hand zu nehmen.

_Das Phantom der Oper! Oh ich bitte dich nicht schon wieder! Wie oft hast du das Buch jetzt schon gelesen? Kannst du das jetzt nicht bald auswendig? _

_Also sooft habe ich das Buch auch noch nicht gelesen und es ist ein neues Buch von einer anderen Schriftstellerin, und zweitens was stört dich eigentlich daran? Ich mag die Geschichte nun mal!_

Gab Lilly ein wenig genervt zurück. Sie verstand nicht, warum Dani sie in Bezug auf dieses Thema nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen konnte.

Sie hatten das Stück damals beide gesehen. Doch war der Funke bei ihrer Freundin nicht übergesprungen. Es hatte ihr gefallen, sehr sogar behauptet sie immer, doch weshalb sich Lilly plötzlich so für das Thema und diese Geschichte interessierte war ihr ein Rätsel.

_Tu was du nicht lassen kannst! Bin für die nächste Stunde im Badezimmer zu finden! _

_Ja ist gut._

Endlich konnte sich Lilly wieder ihrem Buch widmen. Und sie konnte es kaum erwarten Übermorgen endlich den Ort zu sehen an dem sich all das zugetragen haben soll.

Am nächsten Morgen, gingen beide fröhlich Richtung Speisesaal. Der erste Tag sollte gemütlich angehen. Sie gönnten sich in Ruhe erste eine Tasse Kaffee bevor sie sich zum Buffet durchkämpften.

_Oh du gute Güte haben die eine Auswahl hier! Da kannst du dich ja gar nicht entscheiden was du essen sollst._

_Ist doch ganz einfach Lil was von allem!_

_Oh du Vielfrass sag mal in welche Reserven steckst du das eigentlich rein? So viel wie du isst, müsstest du doch nur noch die Gegend rollen!_

Lilly konnte es sich nicht verkneifen ihre Freundin immer und immer wieder damit zu necken. Den Dani und sie hatten so ziemlich die selbe Statur. Beide waren groß und schlank. Dani war blond, Lilly Brünett. Doch hatten beide wieder fast die selbe Frisur. Schulterlang mit Stufenschnitt, nur Lilly hatte sich noch einige Feuerrote Strähnchen färben lassen.

Als sie einige Minuten später mit ihren Tellern heil am Tisch angekommen waren, fingen sie sofort an sich über ihren Tagesplan zu unterhalten.

_Am besten fahren wir mit der Metro! Das dürfte an leichtesten und am billigsten sein. Ja machen wir so. Und womit fangen wir an? Also wir konnten eine Stadtrundfahrt machen. Da bekommen wir gleich alles erklärt, und wenn man will, kann man einfach aussteigen, sich alles schön aus der Nähe ansehen und mit dem nächsten Bus einfach weiterfahren._

_Oh ja gute Idee das ist für den ersten Tag denk ich das beste._

Die beiden waren sich schnell einig. Gesagt getan. Wenig später stiegen sie in einen der Busse ein, die solche Rundfahrten anboten. Hin und wieder stiegen sie an einer der Stationen aus, um sich alles in Ruhe anzusehen oder hier und da ein Foto zu machen.

Mittags setzten sie sich in eines der vielen Pariser Straßencafes um sich in ruhe ein schönes Mittagessen zu gönnen, bevor es mit der Entdeckungstour weitergehen konnte. Und schließlich standen sie als letztes oben auf der Aussichtsplattform des Eiffelturms. Dani löschte fluchend zum sechsten oder siebenten mal das missglückte Foto auf ihrer Digicam, welches eigentlich die Aussicht von hier oben aus zeigen sollte aber immer nur unscharf wurde.

_Probiers doch mal mit der Option Panorama! Vielleicht wird's damit besser. Oder mach doch einfach ein kurzes Video._

Schlug Lilly vor.

_Nö ein Video kann ich doch schlecht in mein Fotoalbum kleben. Oh so ein mist jetzt ist die Batterie auch noch alle geworden._

_Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Ich hab mehre Fotos gemacht. Wenn du willst, kannst du eines davon haben. _

_Ehrlich? Ok danke! Was hältst du davon wenn wir uns allmählich auf den Rückweg machen?_

_Gute Idee es wird allmählich dunkel! Und wir sollen doch im Hotel sein bevor es richtig dunkel geworden ist. Wir können ja noch ein wenig schwimmen gehen wenn du magst._

Mit diesen Worten machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum Hotel.

Nach einem kurzen Abendessen gingen sie mit ihren Badesachen bepackt Richtung Hallenbad.

_Da soll's eine super Wasserrutsche geben._

_Ehrlich? Ich geh zuerst einmal für ne viertel Stunde ins Solarium. _

_Nö danke das ist nix für mich. Ich vertrag das UV Licht nicht besonders gut._

_Ich schwimm erst einmal ein paar Runden_.

Gesagt getan. Und während Dani losging um zwei Liegen zu reservieren, verschwand Lilly im Solarium. Als sie auf der Sonnenbank lag, konnte sie in Ruhe ihren Gedanken nachhängen. Morgen würde auch ein Erlebnisreicher Tag werden. Und dann würde sie endlich ihr persönliches Highlight sehen. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu ihrem Buch oben im Zimmer zurück. Eigentlich hatte sie Dani vorgeschlagen eine Opernaufführung zu besuchen, die dann und wann noch stattfanden, doch sie hatte protestierend abgelehnt. Das ginge über ihre Musikliebe entschieden hinaus. Also begnügte sie sich damit sich dieses Gebäude anzusehen. Sehr zu Lillys Leidwesen.

_Hey wo bleibst du denn? Ich habe mir schon gedacht das du auf der Liege eingeschlafen bist. Guck mal wir haben das Bad ganz für uns!_

Dani, die eine richtige Wasserratte war, wartete ungeduldig auf ihre Freundin.

_Is ja gut, hetz doch nicht schon wieder so. War doch der Tag eh schon so anstrengend. Da will ich zumindest am Abend entspannen. _

_Hey was soll das?_

Lilly wurde gerade von einem Schwall Wasser überdeckt, der aus Danis Richtung kam.

_Quatsch nicht so lang sondern komm rein! _

_Na warte! Rache!-_

Schon sprang auch Lilly in das kühle nass – mit dem Ergebnis das Dani kreischend die Flucht ergriff. Wenig später waren beide von oben bis unten durchnässt.

_Disneyland wir kommen!_

Heute war vergnügen angesagt. Ins Disneyland wollten schon immer unbedingt. Und jetzt hatten sie auch endlich die Möglichkeit dazu. Doch erst einmal mussten sie noch ca. 30 km hinter sich bringen. Doch das war aber auch schon das größte Problem.

Als sie endlich ankamen, mussten sie nur noch die Warteschlange an der Kasse überstehen. Doch kaum war dies vorbei, stürmten sie auch schon los. Space Mountain, Frontierland, Fantasyland, und zu guter letzt auch noch „Liebling ich habe das Publikum geschrumpft".

_Eh ich frage mich ehrlich, wer dämlicher war. Der Professor mit seiner Vervielfältigungsmaschine und den Mäusen, oder der andere, der den Hund vergrößert hat._

_Sag doch gleich, der Hund der uns vollgesabbert hat!_

Beide unterhielten sich auf der Rückfahrt aufgeregt über die Erlebnisse des Tages. Nebenbei blätterten sie auch immer wieder ihre Autogrammbücher durch die sie sich gekauft hatten.

_Wie viele Autogramme haben wir eigentlich abgestaubt?_

_Keine Ahnung! Wart mal_

_Sechzehn!_

_Sag sind wir nicht ein wenig zu kindisch? _

_Ach iwo wir haben Urlaub und da darf man sich ruhig mal gehen lassen! _

Tja die Stimmung wurde von Stunde zu Stunde besser. Und am Abend ging es natürlich wieder an den Pool zum entspannen. Und nebenbei redeten sie gleich noch über das Programm des nächsten Tages.

_Was steht eigentlich für morgen auf dem Plan?_

_Ähm, Die Oper und Notre Dame._

_Die Oper! Oh weh. Tu mir aber bitte den Gefallen und frag niemanden über irgendwelche Geheimgänge hinter Gardarobenspiegel oder so was aus! _

_Ja ja mach ich schon nicht. Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass ich so was fragen könnte?_

_Hallo? Muss ich dich daran erinnern wer von uns beiden ganz vernarrt in ein bestimmtes Buch ist?_

_Och das hat doch nichts mit der Realität zu tun!_

Dani zog bei Lillys Worten unweigerlich die Augenbrauen nach oben.

_Na da bin ich aber mal gespannt._

Den so ganz traute sie dem Frieden nicht. Und Lilly hatte das Talent dazu die verrücktesten Dinge anzustellen. Doch jetzt hieß es erst einmal abwarten und Teetrinken.


	2. Rundgang

Kapitel 2: Ein kleiner Rundgang

Endlich war es soweit. Lilly war aufgekratzt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Heute würde sie endlich die Opera Garnier sehen. Schon lange hatte sie sich auf den Tag gefreut. Sie redete schon beim Frühstück über nichts anderes. Dani war von Minute zu Minute genervter

_Sag mal Lil kannst du nicht einfach mal die Luft anhalten oder über etwas anderes reden? Du gehst mir allmählich auf die Nerven mit deiner Opera´. _

_Oh tut mir leid Dani. Es ist nur so, das ich einfach tierisch aufgeregt bin. _

_Na was für ein Glück für mich! _

Gab Dani säuerlich zurück.

_Nur gut das ich dir die Ballettvorstellung heute Abend ausgeredet habe. _

_Ach nun komm schon, gib dir nen Ruck und lach mal wieder_.

Dani verzog den Mund darauf zu einem aufgesetzten und auch ziemlich übertriebenen Lachen.

Was Lilly nur einen weiteren Grund gab sie weiter veräppeln.

_Und außerdem, wer hat sich den gestern so aufgeführt als wir in Disneyland waren? Oh guck mal da ist Pluto! Und da drüben Goofy!_

Dani wurde schlagartig feuerrot im Gesicht. Da war etwas wahres dran.

_Na schön ich mach gute Mine zum Spiel ja, aber bitte, bitte geht das ein wenig leiser? Wir sind nämlich nicht alleine_.

Lilly bemerkte plötzlich, dass sie von sämtlichen Nebentischen aus angestarrt wurden. Also beschloss sie hinter ihrer Speisekarte auf der sie sich gerade das Menü für das Abendessen aussuchte zu verschwinden und für den Rest des Frühstücks nur noch im Flüsterton zu reden.

Am liebsten wär sie auch gleich nach dem Frühstück Richtung Oper aufgebrochen. Aber Dani bestand darauf sich erst noch andere Klamotten anzuziehen. Sie wollte schließlich nicht mit Sack und Pack Frühstücken gehen. Also ging es zunächst wieder Richtung Zimmer nach oben. Und während sich Dani umzog, holte Lilly schnell ihre Sachen aus dem Schrank. Neue Batterien und ein Speicherchip für die Digicam, ein Päckchen Kaugummi und der Stadtplan durfte natürlich auch nicht fehlen. Und so stand sie schon fix und fertig in der Türe, als Dani gerade aus dem Bad kam. Und um Lilly nicht noch einen weiteren Grund zum Quengeln zu geben, beeilte sich sich auch fertig zu werden. Denn ihre Freundin konnte ziemlich nervig werden.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später, saßen sie endlich in der Metro. Sie hatten eine etwas längere Fahrt vor sich. Den ihr Hotel lag am anderen Ende der Stadt. Unterwegs unterhielten sie sich über alles mögliche. Nur nicht über das Ziel des heutigen Ausfluges. Lilly hatte vorsichtshalber das Thema nicht mehr angeschnitten.

_Was hältst du davon wenn wir morgen eine kleine Schiffsfahrt auf der Seine machen? _

_Gute Idee. Vom Schiff aus gibt's ne Menge zu sehen._

Und so ging es während der ganzen Fahrt.

Doch Lilly beschäftigte noch etwas ganz anderes. Dani hatte versucht ihr eine Ballettaufführung in der Oper auszureden. Und eigentlich war das Thema damit vom Tisch gewesen. Und jetzt hatte Lilly ein Problem. Wie sollte sie Dani sagen, dass sie Karten für die Aufführung heute Abend hatte. Es war zwar keine Ballettaufführung sondern eine richtige Oper. Faust um genau zu sein. Sie hatte die Karten heimlich kurz vor dem Urlaub gekauft. Eigentlich wollte sie Dani damit überraschen, doch jetzt schien ihr das keine gute Idee mehr zu sein. Aber irgendwie wird sich das schon regeln lassen. Und wenn sie Dani mit verbundenen Augen oder mit KO Tropfen hinzerren musste. Doch jetzt war erst einmal eine Besichtigungstour angesagt. Und es war ja noch Zeit bis heute Abend.

Endlich fuhr die Metro in die Endhaltestelle ein. Und wie sollte es anders sein, Lilly war nun wirklich nicht mehr zu bremsen. Dani hatte Mühe mit ihr Schritt zu halten, als sie die Treppen nach oben stürmte. Und kaum oben angekommen, ging das Gejammer schon wieder los.

_Mensch nun beeil dich doch ein bisschen. Oder willst du den ganzen Tag da unten bleiben?_

_Nichts lieber als das_.

Murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Irgendwie konnte sie Lillys Begeisterung für dieses Gebäude immer noch nicht verstehen. Es war doch nur ein Opernhaus. Nichts besonderes. Davon gab es ja auch zuhause genügend.

_Doch was solls?_

dachte sich Dani darauf,

_soll sie doch ihren Spaß haben. Solange ich nicht auch noch wie bescheuert rumhüpfen muss. _

Als sie zu guter letzt endlich angekommen waren, wollten sie sich erst einmal informieren, was alles geboten wurde. Sie mussten auch nicht sehr lange suchen bis sie ein entsprechendes Schild gefunden hatten:

Besucherinformation:

Die Große Treppe, die Foyers, der Theatersaal, das Museum und die wechselnden Ausstellungen stehen täglich zwischen 10 und 17 Uhr den Besuchern offen (Zutritt bis 16 h 30).  
Am 1. Januar, am 1. Mai sowie an Tagen mit Matinée-Vorstellungen und außerordentlichen Veranstaltungen geschlossen.

_aus künstlerischen oder technischen Gründen ist der Theatersaal nicht immer zugänglich._

Tarife

normal : 6 €

ermäßigt : 3 €(Rentner, Arbeitslose, - 19jährige, Mitglieder und Begleiter von Schulgruppen sowie professionelle Vortragende)

Die Eintrittskarte kann nicht zurückgegeben, zurückerstattet oder umgetauscht werden

Führungen 

Die Führungen umfassen den allgemeinen Besuch des Theaters mit der Präsentation seiner Geschichte, seiner Architektur und seiner verschiedenen Aktivitäten.

Für einzelne Besucher: 

**Besuchszeiten :** bis zum 12. September 2004 täglich um 12 h, 13 h 30 und 15 h für eine Führung auf Französisch und um 12 h 30 für eine Führung in englischer Sprache. Mittwochs um 11 h 30 und 14 h 30 Führung in Deutscher Sprache.  
nach diesem Datum jeweils samstags und sonntags um 12 h und 15 h für eine Führung auf Französisch und um 12 h 30 für eine Führung in englischer Sprache

**Kartenverkauf :** der Schalter befindet sich in der Eingangshalle des Palais Garnier hinter der Museumsboutique.

Eine vorherige Reservierung ist nicht nötig.  
Der Schalter öffnet um 10 h 15 (an Besuchstagen)

**Dauer :** ca. 1 h 30

Für Besuchergruppen ab 20 Personen besteht außerdem die Möglichkeit einer individuellen Führung. Diese bitten wir aber vorzeitig anzumelden.

Fremdsprachige Führungen auf Nachfrage

Tarife 

normal : 10 €

ermäßigt : 8 € (- 18 Jahre, Studenten, Rentner, Arbeitslose)

Kinder bis 12 Jahre : 6 €  
Zahlung per Scheck oder Bargeld.

Thematische Führungen für Besuchergruppen 

Die thematischen Führungen ermöglichen die Entdeckung des Palais Garnier zu bestimmten Themen außerhalb der Publikumszeiten.  
(Ab 15 Personen)

Also war eine entsprechende Führung schnell gefunden. Und sie hatten Glück das sie eine in Deutsch erwischt haben. Die waren wie sie nun feststellten eher selten auf dem Programm. Die meisten wurden in Englisch gehalten. Doch Lilly schweifte mit ihren Gedanken sowieso in anderen Sphären umher. Wenig später schloss sich die beiden der Gruppe und der Touristenführerin an, die die Tour leitete, und zunächst einmal versuchte den Besuchern etwas über die Geschichte der Oper zu vermitteln:

Das Palais Garnier ist der dreizehnte Opernsaal in Paris seit Gründung dieser Institution durch Ludwig XIV. im Jahr 1669. Seine Erbauung beschloss Napoléon III. im Rahmen der umfangreichen Restaurierungsarbeiten der Hauptstadt, die der Baron Haussmann auf seine Anweisungen hin durchführte.  
Für die Oper wurde ein Wettbewerb ausgeschrieben, und Charles Garnier, ein junger und unbekannter Architekt, gewann ihn im Alter von 35 Jahren. Die Arbeiten nahmen fünfzehn Jahre, von 1860 bis 1875, in Anspruch und wurden von zahlreichen geschichtlichen Umschwüngen, beispielsweise dem Krieg von 1870, dem Zusammenbruch des Kaiserreiches und der Kommune, unterbrochen.

_Am 15. Januar 1875 konnte das Palais Garnier eingeweiht werden_

_Die Oper in 9 Zahlen_

_Fläche: 11 237 m2  
Länge: 173 m  
Maximale Breite: 125 m  
Höhe: vom Boden des Schachts bis zur Apollon-Lyra: 73, 60 m  
Große Treppe: 18 m hoch, 54 m lang, 13 m breit  
Saal: 20 m hoch, 32 m tief, 31 m maximale Breite  
Gewicht des Leuchters: 8 Tonnen  
Bühne: 60 m hoch, davon entfallen 45 m auf den Schnürboden, 15 m auf die Unterbühne, 27 m tief, 48, 5 m breit für 16 m Bühnenraumöffnung_

_Das von Charles Garnier erbaute Palais Garnier gilt als ein weltbekanntes architektonisches Meisterwerk. Dieser Palast aus Gold und Marmor entfaltet den Prunk seiner großen Treppe und verschiedener Foyers, die so reichhaltig mit Malereien und Skulpturen ausgestattet sind, dass hier für den Besucher Theater und Museum miteinander verschmelzen. In dem prachtvollen, in Rot- und Goldtönen gehaltenen Theatersaal nimmt das von Marc Chagall im Jahr 1964 gemalte Deckenbild u. a. auf die bedeutendsten Werke des Opern- und Choreografierepertoires Bezug. Das im Kaiserlichen Pavillon befindliche Bibliotheks-Museum das Bibliothèque Nationale de France bewahrt in seiner reichhaltigen Sammlung die Zeugnisse der Geschichte auf, die bis auf die Gründung der Königlichen Musikakademie durch Ludwig XIV. im Jahr 1669 zurückgeht... Die Sammlungen des Bibliotheks-Museums (BNF) zeichnen die gesamte Vergangenheit der Oper über dreihundert Jahre nach. Die Museumsräume zeigen das ganze Jahr über thematisch ausgerichtete Wechselausstellungen; eine ständige Galerie vereint Gemälde, Zeichnungen, Fotografien und kleine, dreidimensionale Bühnenbildmodelle._

_Das Bibliotheks-Museum befindet sich in der Kaiserlichen Rotunde, einem Pavillon, der die Hauptfassade im Westen flankiert und ursprünglich für die Dienerschaft des Kaisers gedacht war. Die Räumlichkeiten sind nach dem Zusammenbruch des Kaiserreiches niemals fertiggestellt worden, noch heute ist die Anhäufung massiver Steinblöcke im Zustand von 1870 zu sehen._

Der Weg führte nach dieser Einleitung weiter zu den Foryes der Oper. Selbst Dani konnte nun nicht mehr bestreiten das sie von der Pracht des Gebäudes beeindruckt war. Soviel Prunk hatte sie nicht erwartet.

_Als Wandelgänge der Zuschauer während der Pausen sind die Foyers sehr weitläufig angelegt und reich ausgestattet. Das Gewölbe des Vorderen Foyers ist mit anmutigen, in schillernden Farben gehaltenen Mosaiken auf Goldgrund bedeckt. Ein fantastischer Blick auf die Halle der Großen Treppe eröffnet sich. Garnier hat das Große Foyer so konzipiert, dass es den Galerien in den Schlössern der französischen Klassik nachempfunden ist. Seine weiten Proportionen werden zusätzlich durch das Spiel der Spiegel und Fenster akzentuiert. Das von Paul Baudry gemalte hinreißende Deckenbild dekliniert Themen aus der Musikgeschichte. Die Lyra erweist sich als das führende Dekorationselement: sie bestimmt das gesamte Ausstattungsvokabular, angefangen bei den Kapitellen bis hin zu den Heizungsgittern oder Türgriffen. Im Mittelpunkt des Foyers, neben einem der Fenster, das einen perspektivischen Blick auf die Avenue de l'Opéra bis zum Louvre freigibt, steht eine Kopie der Büste, die der Bildhauer Carpeaux von Charles Garnier angefertigt hatte._

_Am Ende der Galerie, in welcher sich die Bar befindet, stößt man auf den sogenannten Konditor-Salon. Er nimmt eine helle und lichtdurchflutete Rotunde ein, die durch ein von Clairin gemaltes Deckenbild - einen Reigen aus Bacchantinnen und Faunen - sowie durch Wandteppiche geschmückt wird: neben Darstellungen der Jagd und des Fischens sind sämtliche Getränke wie z.B. Tee, Kaffee, Limonade, Champagner veranschaulicht. Dieser, erst nach der Eröffnung der Oper fertiggestellte Salon hat einen deutlichen Hang zum Flair der Belle-Epoque._

Der Touristenführerin (geschweige den ihrem Vortrag) schenkte Lilly zu diesem Zeitpunkt sowieso kaum noch Beachtung. Und als sie der Weg nun endlich zu der großen Marmortreppe führte, war es mit der Aufmerksamkeit komplett vorbei. Mit dem Fotografieren kam sie sowieso nicht hinterher. Und Dani war mit den Nerven auch bald komplett am Ende. Phantom der Oper hier, Phantom der Oper da.

_Und da war das und hier jenes. Und erinnerst du dich an die Szene mit dem Maskenball? Und da drüber war wieder was anderes_.

Im stillen beschloss Dani diesen bescheuerten Roman aus dem Fenster zu werfen sobald sie wieder im Hotel waren.

_Die Halle der Großen Treppe gilt als einer der berühmtesten Bauteile des Palais Garnier. Sie ist aus verschiedenfarbigem Marmor und überdacht die Stufen einer Treppe mit doppeltem Umlauf, welche zu den Foyers und zu den verschiedenen Stockwerken des Theatersaals führt.  
Die Große Treppe ist auch für sich genommen ein Theater: eine Bühne des Gesellschaftslebens, auf der sich im Zeitalter der Reifröcke ein ausgesuchtes Publikum bewegte. Das vierteilige Deckengemälde spielt auf verschiedenen Allegorien der Musik an. Am unteren Treppenende befinden sich zwei bronzene Wandleuchter, die zwei große, Lichtersträusse haltende Frauenfiguren darstellen._

Dani musste Lilly nun förmlich weiterzerren. Den sonst lief sie noch Gefahr Amok zu laufen und ihre beste Freundin auf der Stelle umzubringen. So ging sie ihr schon auf die Nerven. Doch zu Danis Erleichterung neigte sich die Tour langsam dem Ende zu. Sie würden noch den Theatersaal besichtigen und dann war Schluss. Und so stapfte sie sichtlich besser gelaunt ( was sicherlich auch damit zusammenhing, dass sie Lilly nun völlig ignorierte.) weiter.

_Der nach italienischem Vorbild hufeisenförmig angeordnete Theatersaal ist in Gold und Rot gehalten. Er umfasst 1900 Sitze mit rotem Samtbezug, wird durch einen riesigen Kristallleuchter erhellt und gewinnt durch die klaren Farben des Deckengemäldes von Marc Chagall zusätzlich an Ausstrahlung. Der wunderschöne Bühnenvorhang aus gemaltem Stoff ahmt eine Draperie aus Zierbändern und Goldquasten nach._

_Doch kam es in all den Jahren auch immer wieder zu mehr oder weniger tragischen Ereignissen und recht merkwürdige Zwischenfällen. Die meisten von ihnen wurden von den Historikern der Oper in Form von Anekdoten gesammelt, und so entstand ein Katalog der Fragwürdigkeiten, einige Beispiele: _

_1890 soll es während einer Aufführung schneien, aber irgend jemand hat die Papierschnipsel, die als Schneeimitation gelten sollten, durchnässt. Resultat: der "Schnee" fiel dem Hauptdarsteller als Lawine auf den Kopf _

_1891: während der Premiere zu "Lohengrin" entsteht während der Vorstellung ein bestialischer Gestank und die Leute flüchten: jemand hatte zwei Stinkbomben hinter der Bühne entzündet. _

_1894: Maskenball. Plötzlich beginnt es im Magazin zu brennen. Panik, Verletzte, Tote. _

_Ab 1894 darf die Feuerwehr keinen Rundgang mehr durch den Unterbau der Oper machen, da durch das Auftauchen eines angeblich körperlosen Flammengesichts im Bereich der Hinterbühne ein Brand ausbrach. _

1896: das Gegengewicht des Kronleuchters stürzt durch die Decke, eine 56jährige Concierge stirbt.

_Oh mein Gott!_

Dachte sich Dani als die Touristenführerin mit diesem Thema anfing. Das war ein Thema für Lilly. Damit wurde ihre Fantasie die sich auf das Thema Phantom der Oper bezog ja noch regelrecht beflügelt. Und als sie zu ihrer Freundin hinübersah, musste sie feststellen, dass sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun wieder uneingeschränkt auf die Lippen der Führerin richtete. Mit wenigen Schritten war sie bei ihr, um ihr notfalls den Mund zuzuhalten, sollte Lilly auch nur Anstallten machen eine Frage zu dem Thema zu stellen. Doch wie durch ein Wunder tat sie es nicht einmal. Denn von einer Sekunde auf die andere, drehte sie sich um, als hätte irgendetwas interessanteres ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Doch sie sagte kein Wort. Nach einer - wie es Dani schien – Ewigkeit war die Führung endlich zu Ende. Und als beide aus der Oper kamen, beschlossen sie noch kurzerhand sich im Cafe nebenan ein kleines Mittagessen zu gönnen. Danach ging es zurück ins Hotel.

_Du Daniiiiiiiiii?_ –

Jetzt oder nie dachte sich Lilly. Irgendwie musste sie nun mit den Karten rausrücken. Dani war nämlich grad dabei den Abend zu verplanen.

_Was ist? _

_Weist du noch das ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich eine Überraschung dabei habe?_

_Äh ja so was in der art hast du gesagt. _

_Ja genau, und um genau zu sein_,

bei diesen Worten zog Lilly den Briefumschlag aus dem Koffer und zeigte ihn ihrer Freundin,

_du wirst bestimmt überrascht sein. _

Dani nahm den Umschlag und machte ihn auf.

_Lilly! Sag mal spinnst du? Ich hab doch klar und deutlich gesagt das wir uns keine Karten für irgendwelche Aufführungen kaufen. Und schon gar keine für eine OPER!_

_Jetzt mach aber mal halblang. Du hast gesagt das DU dir keine kaufst. Die bekommst du ja von mir geschenkt. Also reg dich ab ja. Und ich hab_ _extra ein Stück ausgesucht das du wenigstens ein wenig kennst. Und was ist schon dabei?_

Dani sah aus als würde sie Lill mal so eben an die Kehle springen. Doch dann schien sie sich doch etwas zu entspannen.

_Tief Durchatmen, keine Aufregung!_

Sagte sie sich insgeheim.

_Also gut, du verrücktes Huhn hast also zwei Karten gekauft. Und da du mir eine davon schenkst, kann ich ja wohl schlecht nein sagen._

_Soll das etwa heißen, das du mitgehst?_

_Ja ich geh mit, dass Ruhe ist. Aber ich bestehe auf eine Schachtel Ohrstöpsel. _

Das Buch hatte sie aber trotzdem nicht aus dem Fenster geworfen.

Hi Hi Hi das mit den Karten habe ich echt schon mal gebracht. Einfach welche gekauft und die dann meiner besten Freundin bei Frühstück serviert. Allerdings hatte ich Karten für ( man glaube es kaum grins ) Das Phantom der Oper! Aber gefallen hat es ihr am Schluss trotzdem. Und sie ist auch nicht an die Decke gegangen!


	3. Ein Opernbesuch mit Folgen

Kapitel 3: Eine Opernaufführung mit Folgen

Langsam wurde es Abend. Und seit Lilly Dani die Karten für Faust heute Abend gezeigt hatte, schmollte diese erst einmal für gute zwei Stunden und redete kein Wort mehr mit Lilly. Diese hatte damit kein Problem, konnte sie sich so wenigstens wieder ihrem Lieblingsbuch zuwenden. Doch allmählich erwachte Dani wieder aus ihrem „Winterschlaf" und fing an sich damit abzufinden, dass für heute das Tanzlokal des Hotels gestrichen war. Und als sie sich bei ihrer besten Freundin entschuldigt hatte, ging es auch schon los:

_Sag mal was soll ich den da anziehen? Muss man da in Abendgarderobe antanzen, oder geht's auch ein wenig bequemer?_

_Natürlich in Abendgarderobe was den sonst? Du gehst ja schließlich nicht in die Bar um die Ecke. Da sollte es schon etwas eleganteres sein._

_Und was z.B.? _

_Schon mal was von Abendkleid gehört?_

_Du spinnst schon oder? Ich zieh doch kein Abendkleid an. _

_Da wirst du aber dann so ziemlich die einzige sein. Die mit Jeans und Pulli auftaucht!_

_Meinst du echt? Na schön dann eben Abendkleid._

Dani passte der Gedanke daran überhaupt nicht. Sie war einfach nicht der Typ für solche Sachen. Und schon gar nicht für lange Kleider. Hätte sie das Ding nur zu Hause gelassen.

Lilly dagegen machte so was nicht das geringste aus. Sie fühlte sich in solcher Kleidung einfach nur pudelwohl. Also holte sie ihr elegantes Abendkleid aus dem Schrank. In dieses Kleid hatte sie sich beim shoppen gleich verliebt. Es war knöchellang, der Schnitt Figurbetont und ab der Taille nicht mehr ganz so eng anliegend. Der Ausschnitt war V –förmig genäht, und die Träger bestanden nur aus drei dünnen Bändern auf jeder Seite, die sich im Rücken überkreuzten. Doch am besten gefiel ihr der Stoff aus dem es gemacht war. Schwarze Wildseide, die aber je nach Lichteinfall leicht bläulich schimmerte. Dazu elegante Schuhe, mit nicht zu hohem Absatz. Noch schnell die neue Silberkette in Form von Blütenranken und kleinen Blumen aus Perlen und Zirkoniasteinen um den Hals gelegt, ein leichtes Make up aufgetragen und die Haare hochgesteckt, und schon konnte es losgehen.

Wenn Dani endlich fertig währe. Lilly hatte ihr sogar das Badezimmer überlassen und sich im Zimmer vor dem Schrankspiegel geschminkt damit sie fertig wurde. Doch anscheinend hatte sie es gar nicht eilig damit.

_Dani? Bist du endlich soweit? Ich bin fertig!_

_Ja ja gleich! Nur fünf Minuten._

_Beeil dich gefälligst ein wenig. Ich möchte gerne den Anfang des Stückes sehen!_

Genervt ließ sie sich auf den Sessel neben dem Fenster fallen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Entweder tat Dani das aus Protest um sie zur Weißglut zu treiben oder einfach nur weil es ihr Spaß machte? Dann endlich nach nicht einmal fünf Minuten – die Lilly wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen – war auch Dani fertig und sie konnten sich auf den Weg machen. Sie hatte sich doch für ihr Abendkleid entschieden. Es sah dem von Lilly ähnlich, nur das sie breite Träger hatte, und der Stoff auf der linken Seite von der Hüfte abwärts bis zum Saum leicht gerafft war.

Sie hatten sich dazu entschieden mit einem Taxi zur Oper zu fahren. Das ging doch schneller als mit der Metro. Und sie brauchten nicht immer auf die Treppen zu achten, was mit Stöckelschuhen ganz schnell zu einem Umknickmarathon werden konnte.

Als sie dann am Ziel waren, musste sich Dani erst einmal eingestehen, dass Lilly wieder einmal Recht gehabt hatte, was ihre Kleidung anging. Mit Jeans währe sie aufgefallen wie ein bunter Hund auf einem Schwarzweiß Foto. Nachdem sie die schließlich auch die Kartenkontrolle hinter sich gebracht und ihre Plätze gefunden hatten, hatte Lilly auch schon ein Programmheft entdeckt und war nicht mehr ansprechbar. Sie wollten sich eigentlich noch mal ein wenig in den Foryes umsehen, aber sie waren ein wenig spät in der Oper angekommen, so das sie sich dazu entschieden hatten dies bis zur Pause aufzuschieben.

_So! Lilly? Worum geht's jetzt eigentlich zeig mal das Programm?_

Faust 

Oper in fünf Akten

Akt Eins:

Unbefriedigt von seinen Studien und verzweifelt über seine Unfähigkeit, das Wesen der Natur zu ergründen, will Faust aus dem Leben scheiden. Schon hält der alte Gelehrte den Giftbecher in der Hand, da dringen von draußen die Osterglocken und frohe Gesänge herein. Das Wort »Gott«, das er dabei hört, erbittert Faust, er ruft den Teufel herbei. Dieser erscheint in der Gestalt von Mephisto und beteuert, Faust alle Wünsche zu erfüllen, wenn er ihm dafür nach dem Tod seine Seele verschreibe. Als Faust zögert, zeigt ihm Mephisto das reizende Bild der jungen Margarethe und verspricht ihm neue Jugend. Faust unterschreibt den Vertrag und wird durch einen Zaubertrunk in einen jungen Herrn verwandelt.

Akt Zwei:

Vor dem Stadttor und in der Schenke herrscht lebhaftes Treiben. Soldaten, Studenten und Bürger zechen lustig im Wirtshaus. Valentin, der ins Feld ziehen muss, nimmt Abschied von seinen Freunden Brander und Siebel, dem er seine Schwester Margarethe anvertraut. Mephisto gesellt sich zu ihnen und gibt ein Lied zum besten: Er weissagt Brander und Valentin frühen Tod, Siebel aber, dass jede Blume in seiner Hand verwelken werde. Nach allerlei Zauberkunststücken merken die Studenten, dass der Teufel seine Hand im Spiel hat und gehen fort. Mephisto trifft Faust, der Margarethe zu sehen wünscht. Während die Jugend zu tanzen beginnt, nähert sich die Ersehnte. Faust spricht Margarethe an und bittet, sie begleiten zu dürfen, während Mephisto Siebel, der das Mädchen ebenfalls liebt, wegdrängt. Faust wird zunächst von Margarethe abgewiesen, bleibt aber wie verzaubert zurück.

Akt Drei:

Siebel bringt Margarethe Blumen, die ständig welken, bis er sie mit Weihwasser benetzt. Mephisto führt Faust vor Margarethes Wohnung und stellt ein Kästchen Juwelen vor die Tür. Als das Mädchen von der Kirche zurückkehrt und die Kostbarkeiten sieht, sind Siebels Blumen rasch vergessen. Die Nachbarin Marthe Schwerdtlein rät, die Juwelen, die sicher von dem fremden Junker stammen, zu behalten und beklagt sich, dass ihr Mann nicht so freilebig gewesen ist. Faust und Mephisto kommen wieder und gehen mit den Frauen in den Garten. Während sich dort Mephisto mit Marthe unterhält, der er berichtet, dass ihr Mann tot ist, findet Faust Gelegenheit, endlich Margarethe seine Liebe zu gestehen. Von der Reinheit des Mädchens beeindruckt, will Faust fliehen. Mephisto hält ihn zurück und führt ihn unter ihr Zimmer, wo er sie sehnsüchtig singen hört. Faust kann sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und stürzt in die Arme der Geliebten. Mephisto eilt triumphierend davon.

Akt Vier:

Faust hat Margarethe, die ein Kind erwartet, verlassen. Das Mädchen wird von allen verspottet, nur Siebel steht ihr bei. In der Kirche sucht sie Trost im Gebet. Aber Mephisto, die Stimme ihres Gewissens, lässt ihr auch hier keine Ruhe. Margarethe bricht ohnmächtig zusammen.  
Valentin kehrt mit seinen Kameraden zurück. Margarethes Zustand bleibt ihm nicht lange verborgen, auch Siebel kann ihn nicht beruhigen. Als Mephisto, von Faust gedrängt, der Margarethe sehen möchte, ihr eine anzügliche Serenade singt, stürzt Valentin aus dem Haus. Er wird von Faust, dessen Degen Mephisto lenkt, getötet. Während Faust und Mephisto fliehen, verflucht Valentin sterbend seine Schwester, die von Siebel weggeführt wird.

Akt Fünf:

Mephisto führt Faust zum Hexensabbat und der Walpurgisnacht auf den Brocken. Während ein berauschendes Bacchanal vorüberzieht, erscheint Faust eine Vision Gretchens, die im Kerker ihre Hinrichtung erwartet, weil sie im Wahn ihr Kind getötet hat. Faust drängt Mephisto, seine Geliebte zu retten; beide eilen davon.  
Margarethe liegt phantasierend und von Gesichtern gequält auf ihrem Strohlager. Die Stimme Fausts weckt das Mädchen, das ihn freudig begrüßt. Beide erinnern sich der vergangenen schönen Tage und ihrer Liebe, doch Margarethe kann Faust nicht mehr folgen und fleht Gott um Erbarmen an. Vergebens sind Fausts Bitten. Margarethe wendet sich schaudernd von ihm und Mephisto ab. Sie sinkt tot zu Boden. Mephistos »Gerichtet« beantwortet der Himmel mit »Gerettet«.

Hört sich ja gar nicht mal so schlecht an! Und die Plätze sind auch gut. Ich denke der Abend wird doch nicht ganz so schlecht wie ich gedacht habe.

Siehst du, hab ich dir doch gleich gesagt! Oh warte es geht los!

Kaum hatte Lilly den Satz fertig, gingen auch schon die Lichter aus und das allgegenwärtige Gemurmel der restlichen Zuschauer verstummte ganz als die Musik anfing zu spielen. Doch wie es halt immer bei solchen Sachen war, ging die Zeit viel zu schnell vorbei. Als nach dem ersten Akt der Vorhang für die erste Pause fiel, waren Lilly und Dani auch schon wieder in ein Gespräch über das Stück vertieft. Da diese Pause nur ein paar Minuten dauerte, hatten sie sowieso beschlossen auf ihren Plätzen zu bleiben. In der Pause nach dem vierten Akt wollten sie sich doch ein wenig die Beine vertreten. Als sie sich durch das Gedränge zu einem etwas ruhigeren Platz durchgekämpft hatten, fing Lilly auch sofort wieder damit an das programm zu studieren. Sie hatte einen Spielplan für die ganze Saison gefunden.

_Ui guck mal meine Lieblingsoper „Der fliegende Holländer" von Wagner! Och man hätten sie den nicht heute spielen können?_

_Der fliegende Holländer? Ist das nicht die Story mit dem verfluchten Schiff?_

_Jepp genau die! Du weist schon – Steuermann laß die Wacht, Steuermann her zu uns hey ho ho hey Steuermann he Steuermann he..._

_Ja ist ja gut! Geht's noch ein wenig lauter? Die Leute gucken schon rüber!_

_Ist mir doch egal lass die doch gucken!_

Der Gong verkündete das es Zeit wurde wieder auf seine Plätze zu gehen. Und als sie sich gesetzt hatten, Hob sich auch schon der Vorhang für den Letzten Akt.

Doch auch der war zu schnell vorüber. Aber wenigstens hat es Dani doch noch gefallen! Dachte Lilly sich im geheimen. Dann konnte sie wenigstens nicht behaupten, sie hätte ihr den Abend versaut. Doch Lilly dachte noch an etwas ganz anderes. Schon seit der Führung am Nachmittag musste sie an etwas Denken, dass ihr keine Ruhe gelassen hatte.

An einer Ecke in der Nähe des Zuschauerraumes, war ihr heute Nachmittag etwas aufgefallen, dass sie nun noch einmal genauer unter die Lupe nehmen wollte. Und während sie mit den restlichen Besuchern Richtung Ausgang gingen, wandte sie sich schnell zu Dani um.

_Du Dani? Ich muss noch mal zurück, ich hab was vergessen. Wartest du bitte draußen auf mich?_

_Ja ist gut aber beeil dich bitte ein wenig. _

_Mach ich!_

Und schon war sie verschwunden. Sie ging schnurstracks Richtung Zuschauerraum zurück. Da noch viele Besucher geblieben waren um noch in aller Ruhe ein Glas Champagner oder ähnlichem zu trinken, oder sich einfach noch ein wenig umzusehen, viel sie nicht weiter auf. Als sie angekommen war, sah sie sich erst ein wenig um. Sie wusste nicht mehr genau wo sie suchen musste. Doch als sie um die nächste Ecke ging, fand sie ihr Ziel.

Wegen der Renovierung war ein Teil der Gänge die zu den Gardaroben der Künstler führten nicht verschlossen. Nur durch ein Absperrband gesichert. Und was machte Lilly natürlich? Kurz noch mal umgesehen, und schon war sie in einem der Gänge verschwunden. Dieser Teil der Oper war anscheinend noch nicht ganz so modern ausgestattet wie die bereits benutzten Umkleiden. An den Decken und Teilweise auch an den Wänden war zwar eine Moderne Beleuchtung angebracht worden, aber im großen und ganzen war alles im Urzustand belassen worden. Auch glaubte sie sich daran zu erinnern, gelesen zu haben das dieser Teil der Garderoben zur Zeit nicht benutzt wurde. Man wolle erst die Renovierung abwarten.

Sie wollte sich eigentlich nur kurz umsehen, um nicht noch mehr Gefahr zu laufen entdeckt zu werden. Also schlich sie sich auf Zehenspitzen weiter. Sie ging durch endlos wirkende Türreihen hindurch. Die Stille die sich wie ein Mantel um sie legte wirkte fast schon unnatürlich im Gegensatz zum geschäftigen treiben der restlichen Oper.

Als sie sich zum gehen umwandte, knarrte neben ihr eine Türe. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, schon nach Ausreden suchend was sie hier machte. Doch da war niemand. Die Türe war wie es schien von alleine aufgegangen.

Lilly konnte ihre Neugierde nun nicht mehr unterdrücken. Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand nach der Türklinke aus. Als sie diese ganz geöffnet hatte, fand sie sich tatsächlich in einer der Garderoben wieder. Da standen mehrere Spiegel an den Wänden, gesäumt von Kleiderständern und kleinen Beistelltischchen auf denen Perückenköpfe und andere Sachen standen. Wohl eine Garderobe für die Nebendarsteller. Sie bemerkte eine Türe im hinteren Bereich des Raumes. Schnell eilte sie darauf zu, neugierig was es wohl dahinter zusehen gab. Die Türe war verschlossen. Aber der Schlüssel hing oben in einer Ecke des Rahmens. Schnell schloss sie auf, und öffnete nun auch diese Türe. Dahinter – sie traute ihren Augen nicht.

Hinter der Türe war eine Treppe. So wie es aussah, führte diese ein ganzes Stück in die Tiefe. Ob es hier wohl einen Lichtschalter gab? Lilly tastete die umliegenden Wände suchend ab, bis sie gefunden hatte was sie suchte. Ein helles KLACK und schummriges Licht erhellte die Treppe notdürftig. Vorsichtig Schritt für Schritt folgte sie dem Weg nach unten.

Sie staunte über die Gewölbe die sich auftaten. Fühlte sich richtig in ihre Lieblingsgeschichte versetzt. Suchend sah sie sich weiter um. Es sah wirklich so aus, als könne jeden Augenblick das Phantom der Oper persönlich um die Ecke kommen.

Sie ging tiefer und tiefer in den Keller hinunter. Betastete diese und jene Wand. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass irgendjemand entlang der wand ein Seil als Handlauf gespannt hatte. So konnte sie sich wenigstens nicht verirren. Den sie hatte schon viel über das Kellerlabyrinth gelesen. Und sie musste den Autoren recht geben. Gäbe es das Seil an der Wand nicht, hätte sie sich schon längst nicht mehr ausgekannt.

So sehr glich eine Kreuzung der anderen, eine Wand der anderen. Und nach der nächsten Biegung entdeckte sie etwas.

In der einen Wand befand sich eine klaffende Spalte. Sie trat näher an den Spalt heran. Von irgendwo, nicht weit entfernt, kam plötzlich ein tiefes summendes Geräusch. Es hörte sich in etwa so an wie ein Bienenschwarm, der irgendwo in einer Wandritze einen Stock gebaut hatte. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf sie ebenso schnell wieder wie er ihr gekommen war. Bienen? Hier? Unmöglich.

Sie legte die Hand auf die Wand, um sich ein Stück weit vorzubeugen um den Spalt etwas näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.

Die Steine fingen an zu schreien.

Sie wich zurück, bewegte sich so schnell, dass sie stolperte und auf den feuchten Boden fiel. Schwitzend starrte sie in die Richtung des Spaltes. Noch nie hatte sie solch einen Laut gehört. Weder von einem Lebewesen, noch von irgendetwas anderem. Es ließ sich nicht beschreiben.

Lilly dachte sich nur das dies genau die Art von Lauten war, die von einem Stein erwarten würde. Es war entsetzlich.

Plötzlich war ihr, als würden die restlichen Steine der wand auch zu schreien beginnen. Eine Welle von Geräuschen schlug über ihr zusammen. Es kam ihr vor, als hörte sie viele Menschen aufgeregt durcheinander redeten. Hier und da das wiehern eines Pferdes. Doch wo sollten diese Geräusche herkommen. Wahrscheinlich spielten ihr ihre Gedanken einen Streich.

_Ich werde wohl allmählich verrückt!_

Dachte sie bei sich. Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf um die Geräusche zu vertreiben und wieder klar denken zu können. Doch der Lärm hielt an. Sie stand schwankend auf und wollte so schnell es ging wieder verschwinden. Der Ort würde ihr allmählich ein wenig zu unheimlich. Doch statt Richtung Ausgang zu gehen, taumelte sie weiter auf die Wand mit dem Spalt zu. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr von diesem Spalt losreißen. Rings um sie waren Geräusche, die immer lauter wurden und Schwindelgefühle hervorriefen. Alles verschwamm langsam vor ihren Augen.

Sie wusste nicht mehr ob sie zielbewusst auf den Spalt zuging, oder ob sie blind durch den Nebel des Lärms tappte.

_Einmal, als ich Nachts unterwegs war, schlief ich auf dem Beifahrersitz eines Autos ein, von den Geräuschen und der Bewegung in die Illusion heiterer Schwerelosigkeit gewiegt. Der Fahrer nahm eine Brücke zu schnell, und verlor die Herrschaft über den Wagen. Ich würde aus meinem schwebenden Traum herausgeschleudert in die Wirklichkeit gleißender Autoscheinwerfer 8nd verspürte das übelkeitserregende Gefühl, dass ein Fall bei hohem Tempo hervorruft. Dieser abrupte Umschwung reichte wohl am ehesten an das heran, dass ich jetzt empfinde. Doch bleibt diese Beschreibung immer noch weit hinter der Realität zurück. Doch war das alles den real? Oder träume ich das nur?_

Ihr Blickfeld verengte sich auf einen einzigen dunklen Punkt, der allmählich ganz verschwand, aber keine Finsternis hinterließ, sondern eine helle Leere.

_Ich konnte sagen, es war, als trudelte ich oder würde mir das innerste nach außen gekehrt. All das stimmt, und doch vermittelt es nicht das Gefühl vollkommener Zerrissenheit, dass ich empfand; das Gefühl, gegen etwas geschmettert zu werden, dass nicht da war. Tatsächlich bewegte sich nichts, veränderte sich nichts, schien nichts zu geschehen, und dennoch ergriff mich eine so elementare Panik, dass ich jeden Sinn dafür verlor, wer, was oder wo ich war. Ich befand mich im Herzen des Chaos, und keine geistige oder körperliche Macht konnte mir helfen._

_Ich kann nicht behaupten das ich direkt ohnmächtig wurde, aber ich war mir gewiss einige Zeit meiner selbst nicht bewusst._

Sie erwachte aus diesem Chaos, wenn es das richtige Wort war, als sie über einen Stein stolperte, und wieder auf dem feuchten Steinboden landete. Doch da schwanden ihr die Sinne ganz und sie fiel. Diesmal aber schlug die Schwärze wie eine Welle über ihr zusammen.

So das neue Kap ist endlich fertig geworden. Ich hoffe ich habe Faust einigermaßen hingebracht, da ich das Stück noch nie gesehen habe. Für den Fall das ein Fehler drin ist Tausendmal sorry! Bis zum nächsten kap! Leandra


	4. Die Garderobe

Kapitel 4:

Lilly hatte keine Ahnung wie lange sie schon auf dem kalten und vor allem feuchten Boden lag. Waren es ein paar Minuten, oder auch ein paar Stunden? Sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Was hier unten auch nicht allzu schwer sein dürfte. Und das dumpfe Pochen in ihrem Kopf verriet ihr, dass sie wohl saubere Kopfschmerzen bekommen würde.

Doch von einem Augenblick zum nächsten fiel ihr wieder ein was passiert war. So schnell sie konnte stand sie auf und drehte sich um. Vor ihr war der Spalt im Mauerwerk. Doch da war nichts außergewöhnliches. Weder sah er sonderbar aus, noch gab er irgendwelche Geräusche von sich. Hatte sie sich doch alles nur eingebildet?

Meine Güte, ich glaube jetzt wird ich endgültig verrückt. Wie komme ich nur darauf mir einzubilden das die Steine da irgendwelche Geräusche von sich geben. Und schreien tun sie schon dreimal nicht.

Plötzlich fiel ihr ein das ja Dani draußen auf sie wartet. Sie würde wohl ungeduldig vor der Tür stehen. Sie sah schnell auf ihre Uhr wie lange sie jetzt schon hier unten war. Doch schon der erste Blick zeigte ihr das sie höchstens für ein paar Minuten das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Wenigstens etwas dachte sie sich.

Als sie sich dann doch auf den Rückweg machen wollte, sah sie das ihr Handy aus der Tasche gefallen war. Sie Bückte sich hinunter um es aufzuheben. Beim Hochnehmen sah sie eine ungelesene SMS auf dem Display. Dani hatte sie ihr geschickt. WO BLEIBST DU? Stand da zu lesen. Doch als sie zurückschreiben wollte, merkte sie das sie hier unten keinen Netzempfang hatte. Musste Dani halt so warten.

Also drehte sie sich um und machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben. Zum Glück gab es das Seil an der Mauer. Sonst gäbe es aus diesem Labyrinth wohl wirklich kein entkommen mehr. Doch als sie das Seil sah, kam es ihr auf einmal anders vor. War es ihr nicht gerade alt und abgenutzt vorgekommen? Den Strick den sie nun vor sich hatte, war weder abgenutzt oder abgegriffen. Es sah aus wie neu gespannt. Merkwürdig dachte sie sich dabei nur. Aber vielleicht hatte sie sich einfach nur getäuscht. Bei dem schlechten Licht hier währe es kein Wunder.

Endlich kam sie an die letzte Treppe, die zu der Tür in den Garderobenraum führte. Mit schnellen schritten hatte Lilly die letzten Treppen hinter sich gebracht. Oben angekommen wollte sie noch schnell den Lichtschalter wieder ausmachen. Doch als die rechte Seite der Mauer nach dem Schalter abtastete, fand sie ihn nicht. Irritiert wand sie nun den Blick in die Richtung. Doch da war nichts. Kein Schalter, keine Stromleitung, einfach nichts.

_Das gibt's doch nicht! Da muss doch ein Schalter sein! _

Doch so genau sie auch hinsah, der Schalter war nicht mehr da. Als sie sich umsah, war das Bild aber das selbe wie zuvor. Die selben Lampen, die sie beim betreten des Kellers angeschaltet hatte.

_Hatten die nicht gerade noch heller gebrannt?_

Schoss es ihr unvermittelt durch den Kopf. Es wurde Zeit das sie aus diesem Keller verschwinden sollte. Das ging doch nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Fehlt nur noch das ihr jetzt wirklich noch ein Phantom über den Weg läuft. Doch der Gedanke war nun zu absurd. Fehle ja nur noch das die Tür jetzt auch noch zugeschlossen ist. Doch sie lies sich genauso leicht öffnen wie gerade eben.

Auch in der Garderobe gab es nichts ungewöhnliches zu entdecken. Alles so wie gerade eben. Also hatte sie sich den Rest wohl doch nur eingebildet. Länger darüber Nachdenken würde immer nur zum selben Ergebnis führen. Nämlich zu gar nichts. Also schnell auf den Rückweg machen. Sonst würde Dani die nächsten Tage sauer auf sie sein. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei der Türe.

Schon beim öffnen bemerkte Lilly das der Gang dahinter nach wie vor Menschenleer war.

Na wenigstens etwas! Währ ja oberpeinlich wenn mir jetzt noch einer über den Weg laufen würde. Hab ich mich halt verlaufen! Einfach so durch die Absperrung durch. Oder noch besser, ich hab sie einfach übersehen. Des nimmt mir eh keiner ab. Die halten mich dann nur für komplett durchgeknallt!

Um nicht noch weiter unnötig Zeit zu verlieren, ging sie ohne weitere Umwege Richtung Ausgang. Fehlte ja nur noch das Dani sauer auf sie war und den restlichen Urlaub nicht mehr mit ihr reden würde. Also lieber nicht warten lassen.

Doch kaum hatte Lilly die ersten Meter hinter sich gebracht, hörte sie plötzlich Stimmen, die sich aufgeregt miteinander unterhielten.

_Oh Mist, muss da ausgerechnet jetzt jemand auftauchen?_

Fuhr es ihr sofort durch den Kopf. Sie sah sich noch im selben Moment nach einem Versteck um. Denn man musste ja schließlich nicht gleich den ersten Leuten die durch den Gang kamen in die Hände laufen. Doch weit und breit war keine Ecke oder sonst etwas, wohinter man sich verstecken konnte. Lilly überlegte fieberhaft was sie jetzt machen sollte, um ein aufeinandertreffen mit diesen Personen zu verhindern. Den sie hatte keine Lust wirklich jemanden erklären zu müssen was sie hier zu suchen hatte. Doch ihr wollte keine Lösung einfallen. Also entschloss sie sich kurzerhand wieder in die Garderobe zurückzulaufen.

Wenige Augenblicke später machte sie die Türe erleichtert hinter sich zu. Oder besser gesagt, einen Spalt weit lies sie die Türe offen. Schließlich wollte sie ja wieder hier raus sobald die Luft wieder rein war.

Wenig später bemerkte sie, dass die Stimmen nun nicht mehr weit entfernt sein konnten. Den sie verstand immer deutlicher was sie miteinander sprachen.

_Oh Jammes, du dumme Gans! – Habt ihr es gesehen ?_

_So wie ich sie sehe!_

Lilly hörte nun ganz deutlich das sich zwei Frauen aufgeregt unterhielten. Aber gleich darauf antworteten gleich mehrere Stimmen wie im Chor:

_Oh ja!_

_Und wenn es das Phantom war, ist es unheimlich hässlich!_

_Man könnte meinen es ist einfach so aus der Wand getreten._

_Joseph Buquet hat es auch gesehen! Er hat es sogar verfolgt. Und er war sogar nüchtern!_

_Ja und der Feuerwehrmann Papin erst! Beim inspiziren der Versenkungen, ist er plötzlich wieder bleich, entsetzt und zitternd auf der Bühne erschienen. Er war einer Ohnmacht nahe._

_Und warum?_

_Weil er in Kopfhöhe, aber ohne Körper, ein Flammengesicht auf sich hat zukommen sehen! Und ein Feuerwehrmann fürchtet sich normalerweise nicht vor Feuer!_

_Aber der Maschienenmeister hat es doch ganz anders beschrieben._

Alle redeten durcheinander. Es wurde immer schwieriger etwas genaues zu verstehen. Und auch die Tatsache das Lilly nicht perfekt Französisch sprach erledigte den Rest. Sie beherrschte die Sprache sehr gut, keine Frage, aber da sich wie gesagt alle durcheinander unterhielten, und auch noch sehr schnell sprachen, war es doch sehr schwer für sie alles zu verstehen.

_Ach_ –

Hörte sie eine von ihnen sagen, die im Gegensatz zu den anderen nicht so aufgeregt klang! –

_Überall seht ihr ein Phantom! Und jetzt ab in die Garderobe mit euch!_

Mit einem gehörigen Schreck bemerkte Lilly, dass sich die Gruppe Frauen genau der Garderobe näherten, in der sie sich gerade aufhielt. So schnell wie sie konnte, rannte sie wieder zu der Türe hinten im Zimmer. Da ihr nichts besseres einfiel, schloss sie die Türe erneut auf, und blieb auf der Treppe dahinter stehen. Gerade noch rechzeitig. Denn kaum hatte sie die Türe hinter sich geschlossen, ging auch schon auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers die Türe auf, und die Gruppe trat ein.

_Na toll!_

Ging es ihr durch den Kopf.

Das fehlte ja gerade noch. Ein ganzer Haufen Ballettratten in der Garderobe! Da komme ich ja heute wohl nicht mehr raus.

Sie angelte nach ihrem Handy in der Tasche, um eine SMS an Dani zu schicken. Dabei überlegte sie auch schon ob sie ihr gleich sagen sollte wo sie steckte. War wohl besser, dann würde sie sich zwar aufregen aber immerhin keine Vermisstenanzeige aufgeben. Als sie ihr Handy gefunden hatte, fing sie an die Nachricht zu tippen.

_So, fertig! Nur noch schnell senden und dann kann ja nix mehr schief gehen!_

Aber auch diesmal machte ihr die Technik einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Kein Netz!

Übertragungsfehler? Oh man scheiß Technik. Funktionier nie wenn sie soll.

Nach ein paar vergeblichen Versuchen die Nachricht zu verschicken, gab sie es schließlich auf. Ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es nun schon 21.35 Uhr war. Nur gut das die Vorstellungen im Sommer immer zwei Stunden früher anfingen. Da wurde es wenigstens nicht all zu spät bis man wieder ins Hotel kam. Und bis dahin, musste sie sich eben irgendwie die Zeit totschlagen.

Aber auch von plötzlicher Neugier gepackt, drehte sich Lilly um, um durch das Schlüsselloch – oder besser gesagt durch ein Loch über dem eigentlichen Schlüsselloch, dass Rost und das Alter hinterlassen hatten – zu sehen. Sie sah in der Garderobe sieben junge Mädchen, die sich miteinander unterhielten. Gekleidet in das übliche Trainingskostüm einer Tänzerin. Und erst jetzt fiel ihr ein Satz auf, der gerade eben auf dem Gang vor der Garderobe gefallen war.

Überall seht ihr ein Phantom!

_Diese Geschichte scheint lebendiger zu sein, als ich bisher angenommen hatte. Aber wie in allen Gebäuden dieser Art, scheint auch die Opera de Garnier ihre Hauseigene Gruselgeschichte am Leben zu erhalten. Das Phantom der Oper hier in diesem Haus, dass einfach so hinter dir auftauchen konnte um dich zu Tode zu erschrecken. Coole Vorstellung!_

_Aber leider auch so gut wie unmöglich. Den wenn die Geschichte stimmen sollte, dann ereigneten sich das alles um 1881 rum. Und wir hatten das Jahr 2005. Also eine lächerliche Vorstellung. Aber die Mädels behaupten doch felsenfest es gesehen zu haben! Was es nicht alles gibt!_

Darauf hin fiel ihr ein Absatz in ihrem Roman ein, in dem Joseph Buquet das Phantom der Oper beschrieb:

Es ist ungeheuer dürr. Sein Frack schlottert um ein Gerippe. Seine Augen liegen so tief, dass man die starren Pupillen kaum erkennen kann. Eigentlich sieht man nur zwei große schwarze Löcher wie in Totenschädeln. Seine Haut, die sich wie ein Trommelfell über das Knochengerüst spannt, ist nicht weiß, sondern schmutziggelb; die Andeutung seiner Nase ist im Profil unsichtbar, ja die Abwesenheit der Nase bietet einen fürchterlichen Anblick. Drei bis vier lange braune Strähnen auf der Stirn und hinter den Ohren stellen den ganzen Haarwuchs dar.

Noch während Lilly weiter ihren Gedanken nachhing, öffnete sich die Türe zur Garderobe erneut. Eine Frau mittleren Alters, mit langen dunklen Haaren, die zu einem Zopf geflochten waren, trat ein. Sofort wurde es still im Raum. So wie es aussah, war sie wohl eine der Tanzlehrerinnen. Worauf auch ihre strengen Gesichtszüge hindeuteten.

_Was trödelt ihr denn noch hier herum? Solltet ihr nicht schon längst in euren Betten liegen? Also los etwas zügiger bitte!_

_Jawohl Madame! _

Sofort wurde es still im Raum. Nur hier und da hörte man noch ein leises flüstern. Und nach und nach hatten sich alle umgezogen. Da unter dem Blick der Lehrerin keiner zu trödeln wagte, ging es doch noch recht schnell. Was Lilly ganz recht kam. Schließlich wollte sie so schnell wie möglich hier wieder raus.

Nach ein paar Minuten sah es dann auch so aus, als ob alle fertig wahren. Schnell wurde noch hier und da ein Schuh eingesteckt, oder eine Spange aufgehoben, aber danach machten sich alle wieder auf den Weg nach draußen.

In ihrem Versteck hinter der Türe atmete Lilly erleichtert auf. Wurde ja auch Zeit. Nun konnte sie endlich von hier verschwinden. Dachte sie zumindestens. Den kaum verschwanden die letzten Mädchen durch die Türe, wandte sich die Frau zu einer ihrer Schülerinnen um. Sie konnte nach Lillys Schätzung nicht älter als elf Jahre alt sein.

_Oh Meg? Komm doch kurz her bitte!_

_Ja? Was ist den Maman?_

_Kannst du mir bitte sagen was das soll? Fangt ihr schon wieder an irgendwelche Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzten? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt das ihr das lassen sollt?_

_Aber Maman, ich kann nichts dafür! Jammes hat damit angefangen. Und die anderen haben damit weitergemacht. Aber ich habe nichts gesagt. Ehrlich nicht!_

_Na schön. Du weißt ja was ich dir gesagt habe ja? Halt dich bitte aus derlei Gerede heraus. Es ist besser wenn man nicht alles weitererzählt was man hört. Na komm schon, geh zu den andren und ab ins Bett mit euch. Ich will keinen Mucks mehr hören!_

_Ist gut. Gute Nacht!_

_Ok! Langsam wird es unheimlich!_

Dachte sich Lilly.

Meg? Wie die Meg Giry aus dem Musical? Und ihre Mutter als Tanzlehrerin hier? Ich glaub ich bin immer noch ohnmächtig und träum das alles nur! Da gibt's nur noch eines. So schnell wie möglich raus hier.

Sie wollte noch ein paar Minuten warten, bis alle verschwunden waren, und dann so schnell wie möglich von hier abhauen.

Gesagt getan. Leise, um sich nicht durch ein zu lautes Geräusch zu verraten, öffnete Lilly die Türe. Und so schnell sie konnte, ging sie zum Ausgang. Doch weit kam sie nicht. Jemand hatte die Türe von zugeschlossen.

Das Gespräch der Ballettmädchen stammt aus Gaston Leroux Orginalroman Phantom der Oper!

Die Beschreibung auch! (Ist es das Phantom?)


	5. Durch das Dunkel der Nacht

Kapitel 5: Durch das Dunkel der Nacht

_Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! _

Doch es blieb dabei. Egal wie oft sie sich sagte das doch nicht sein konnte. Die blöde Tür war doch gerade noch offen! Aber so oft sie auch an der Türe rüttelte und die Klinke nach unten drückte – es blieb dabei. Die Türe war zu! Madame Giry musste sie hinter sich abgeschlossen haben.

Das waren schon merkwürdige Tatsachen!

Sie war in einer Garderobe der Pariser Oper eingesperrt. Hatte soeben ein Gespräch von einem Haufen Ballettmädchen über das Phantom der Oper verfolgt, und auch noch einige andere Gruselgeschichten mitgehört. Und zu guter letzt hatte sie auch noch einige Namen aufgeschnappt, von denen sie sich sicher war, sich verhört zu haben.

Eine Tanzlehrerin mit dem Namen Giry, deren Tochter Meg! Und ein Bühnenarbeiter namens Boquet. Nein! Sie war sich mittlerweile sicher das sie das alles nur träumte. Das waren zu viele Zufälle auf einmal.

Klar! Ich wurde ohnmächtig und liege immer noch an der selben Stelle unten im Keller! Alles in Ordnung! Und gleich wache ich auf und denke mir das ich endgültig verrückt geworden bin! Das ist nur ein verrückter Traum. Nichts weiter.

Doch so richtig einleuchtend kamen ihr die schwachen Erklärungen auch nicht vor. Ob sie wollte oder nicht. Sie saß fest. Doch sie faste den Schluss, dass es sinnlos währe weiter hier rumzusitzen.

Sie musste sich einen anderen Ausweg suchen. Es gab schließlich unzählige Ein- und Ausgänge zum Keller. Zumindestens hat das die Fremdenführein behauptet.

Doch je länger sie darüber nachdachte sich auf den Weg zu machen und nicht zu wissen wohin sie gehen sollte, desto mehr begann ihr Puls zu rasen.

Na schön! Dann suchen wir halt einen Weg hier raus. Ich gehe jetzt einfach wieder in den Keller, und folge dem Seil. Da werde ich schon nen Weg finden. Schließlich gibt es ja nicht nur diesen einen Ausgang! Ich geh da jetzt hinunter und, und, und, und versuche jetzt die Nerven zu behalten. Es ist alles in Ordnung!

Langsam stieg sie die Treppe zum Keller erneut hinunter. Der Gedanke dem Seil zu folgen, schien ihr nach wie vor der beste Weg zu sein sich nicht komplett zu verirren. Aber sie wusste ebenso wenig wohin der improvisierte Handlauf führte.

Er konnte ihr den Weg zum nächsten Ausgang zeigen, oder aber genauso gut um die nächste Ecke führen nur um dann plötzlich zu enden.

Meter um Meter tastete sie sich nun vorwärts. Waren die ersten Meter noch mit Lampen beleuchtet, so musste sie sich mittlerweile durch völlige Dunkelheit tasten. Dabei versuchte sie auch gleichzeitig ihre immer stärker werdende Panik niederzukämpfen.

Während sie den dunklen Gängen folgte, malte sie sich aus, was wohl passieren würde wenn sie hier nicht mehr rausfinden würde. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern bis einen hier unten jemand fand? Oder besser gesagt, bis irgendjemand überhaupt auf die Idee kommen würde hier zu suchen.

Hier unten kam ihr alles seltsam vor. Es war warm, kaum zu glauben. Aber gleichzeitig fühlte sie wie sie eine Gänsehaut bekam, als sie von einem kühlen Luftzug gestreift wurde.

Lilly blickte beim kleinsten Geräusch nervös nach links und rechts. Obwohl sie nicht erkennen konnte was da sein sollte.

Ihre Gedanken fingen an ihr Streiche zu spielen. Sogar ihr eigener Atem kam ihr unnatürlich laut vor. Von ihrem laut in den Ohren hallenden Herzschlag gar nicht erst zu reden. Überall um sie herum waren Geräusche. Das leise scharren ihrer Hand auf dem Seil, das klacken ihrer Absätze, der Stoff ihres Kleides, der über den Stein scharrte als sie zu nah an die Wand kam. Hier und da ein Wassertropfen, der von der Decke fiel, das leise klirren ihrer Halskette.

Und dann endlich nach – wie es Lilly schien – endlosem stolpern durch die Dunkelheit, stieß sie mit ihrem Fuß gegen einen Absatz und währe um ein Haar gestürzt, schaffte es aber noch sich rechtzeitig mit den Händen abzufangen um nicht der Länge nach auf die Nase zu fallen. Und was sie da ertastete, war fast zu schön um wahr zu sein. Da war eine Treppe die nach oben führte.

Ohne lange zu zögern, folgte sie den Stufen nach oben. Nach weiteren endlos wirkenden Sekunden, meinte sie einen schwachen Lichtschein erkennen zu können.

Na endlich! Das wurde auch Zeit. Bin ja mal gespannt wo ich jetzt gelandet bin.


	6. Der 14 September 1872

Kapitel 6: Der 14. September 1872

So schnell es ging, lief Lilly dem Lichtschein entgegen. Sie war sich sicher einen Ausweg aus ihrer Misere gefunden zu haben. Der Schein wurde immer heller. Das konnte nur eines heißen: Endlich eine Türe die offen steht. Oder zumindestens ein Gang, in dem sich ein paar Lampen an der Wand befanden. Und das würde ja allenfalls bedeuten, dass sie ganz nah an einem weiteren Eingang zu diesem Labyrinth war.

Es waren nur noch wenige Stufen die sie nehmen musste. Doch sie fand nicht nur einen Gang der nun endlich wieder beleuchtet war.

Im hellen Licht blinzelnd, wande sie den Blick erst einmal nach links, dann nach rechts. Auf der einen Seite fand sie einen Gang. Doch irgendetwas störte sie an dem Anblick.

Auf der anderen Seite konnte sie in eine weitere Garderobe sehen. Durch eine Glaswand wie es ihr schien.

Der improvisierte Handlauf endete auch unmittelbar neben diesem Fenster.

_Na das ist ja ganz toll! Jetzt komme ich wirklich nicht mehr weiter!_

Dachte Lilly sich als sie das auch noch bemerkte. Und mit einem Schlag, registrierte sie nun auch, was ihr an dem neu entdecktem Gang so seltsam vorkam.

Es waren gar keine Lampen, die den Gang erhellten, sondern lauter große Fackeln. Deren Flammen brannten unruhig in einem leichtem Luftzug, der aus dem Gewölbe heraufwehte.

_Was nun?_

Sie konnte nun entweder zurückgehen, den Gang mit den Fackeln folgen, oder einfach nur die Glaswand einschlagen und einen Ausweg aus der Garderobe suchen. Auch wen das eine etwas brutalere Methode war.

Und bevor sie auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken fassen konnte, sah sie sich auch schon eine der Fackeln aus der Halterung nehmen und mit schnellen Schritten zurück zu der Glaswand gehen. Wozu sollte man hier ein Fenster brauchen? Da durch sieht man je eh nur in den Gang hinein?

Schon hatte sie das Glas erreicht, als sie erst einmal die Fackel sinken ließ um durch die Wand vor ihr zu sehen. Die Garderobe dort, war ein wenig kleiner als die der Mädchen, in der sie gerade eben gewesen war. Aber auch viel hübscher eingerichtet. Soweit sie es in dem schwachen Licht erkennen konnte, musste es sich wohl um eine Garderobe einer Solistin oder etwas vergleichbarem handeln. Sie sah von ihrem momentanen Standpunkt aus nur einen Schminktisch und einen großen Schrank. Der Rest verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

_Nun was solls? Versuchen wir es halt mal. Wird schon schief gehen._

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück, um besser mit der erloschenen Fackel ausholen zu können. Lies sie jedoch augenblicklich wieder sinken. Denn auf der einen Seite, entdeckte sie eine Schiene im Boden. Die Glasscheibe schien darin montiert worden zu sein.

Als sie genauer hinsah, entdeckte sie auch das die Scheibe wohl erst vor kurzem bewegt worden war. Da waren frische Schleifspuren in der schiene. Der Rest des Rahmens war über und über mit Staub bedeckt.

_Na sie mal an! Was haben wir den da? _

Lilly folgte nun ihren Gedankenblitzen, die sie gerade überkamen. Schnell machte sie einen Schritt nach links, und untersuchte die Scheibe weiter. Es waren keine Griffe oder derartiges angebracht. Auch keine Schlösser wie es schien.

Also streckte sie ihre Hand aus, und versuchte die Scheibe etwas zur Seite zu schieben. Sie rührte sich nicht! Also versuchte sie es noch mal mit etwas mehr Kraft. Langsam aber sicher bewegte sich der Rahmen nun in der Schiene. Und dann auf einmal, gab es einen Ruck, und der Durchgang war offen.

Fast wäre sie in einem Jubelschrei ausgebrochen. Besann sich aber eines besseren. Man musste ja schließlich nicht alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Leise trat sie durch den Durchgang in die Garderobe.

Als sie sich umsah, erschrak sie heftig.

Sie war keineswegs durch ein Fenster getreten. Im leichten Schein der Fackeln, die hinten im Gang brannten, starrte sie auf den mit Gold verzierten Rahmen eines großen Wandspiegels.

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich sofort wieder. Sie kam sich immer mehr vor wie als ob man sie in ihr Lieblingsmusical versetzt hätte. Das alles konnten doch keine Zufälle mehr sein. Wahrscheinlich geht in jedem Moment die Türe auf und Christine Daee´ kommt höchstpersönlich herein!

Doch zwang sie ihre Panik erneut in erträgliche Maße zurück. Den das war doch unmöglich. Zeitreisen oder so was gab es doch nicht. Und warum sollte so etwas ausgerechnet ihr passieren?

Langsam, auf jedes Geräusch das von draußen kam achtend, sah sie sich um. Die Garderobe war wie sie schon gerade eben gesehen hatte, etwas kleiner, als der Raum in dem sie gerade eben war. Aber war diese hier fast schon verschwenderisch üppig dekoriert.

Auf den vielen kleinen Tischchen, die herumstanden, fand sich ein Blumenbouquet nach dem anderen. Rosen, Lilien, Veilchen und was noch alles. Der Teppich war sicherlich teuer. Und die Möbel sahen auch nicht gerade so aus, als kämen sie gerade eben vom Möbeldiscounter um die Ecke. Zu ihrer Verwunderung aber, entdeckte sie auch hier kein Zeichen von elektrischem Strom. Statt dessen, standen auch hier an beinahe jedem Eckchen, an dem keine Blumen standen ein Kerzenleuchter.

Auf dem Schminktisch, stand eine Anzahl Parfümflakons ordentlich aufgereiht nebeneinander. Eine Perücke auf der linken Seite, ordentlich auf einen Holzkopf gesetzt, und mehrere Schminkutensilien lagen etwas durcheinander in einem kleinen Körbchen auf der rechten. Eine Haarbürste und ein paar Haarklammern vervollständigten das Bild.

Lilly konnte ihre Neugierde nicht unter Kontrolle halten. Sie zog die kleinen Schubladen des Tisches auf. Ein paar Taschentücher, und noch mehr Schminkutensilien waren darin. In der nächsten eine kleine verschlossenen Schachtel, vermutlich eine Schmuckschatulle.

Doch die nächste, hielt eine Überraschung bereit, der Lilly nicht wiederstehen konnte.

In der Schublade, lag ein kleines, in blaue Seide eingeschlagenes Buch. Auf dem Umschlag waren wunderschöne weiße Blüten aufgestickt. Sie schlug es auf und überflog ein paar Seiten. Sie hielt eine Art Tagebuch in der Hand.

Sie hatte wohl doch nicht so falsch gelegen. Bei der Besitzerin handelte es sich offensichtlich um die Diva des Hauses. Aufzeichnungen über den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch an der Oper, über etwaige Konkurrenz die ihr natürlich nicht das Wasser reichen konnten. Die Abläufe der Proben oder auch die neuesten Verehrer aus dem Publikum und die Geschenke mit denen sie von letzteren ständig überhäuft wurde. Doch mit dem Namen war sie falsch gelegen. Unterzeichnet waren die Seiten immer mit Cordey De Geond´.

Sie blätterte weiter bis zu den letzten beschriebenen Seiten. Aber das Datum lies sie fast erneut an ihren Sinnen zweifeln. Der letzte Eintrag war auf den 14. September 1872 datiert. 1872? Das konnte doch nicht war sein. Entweder hielt sie ein Buch in der Hand, dass schon seit gut 133 Jahren in der Schublade verstaubte, oder sie war gegen alle Vorstellungskraft wirklich durch die Zeit gereist.

Doch die jüngsten Ereignisse würden allesamt in diese Richtung deuten. Der verschwundene Lichtschalter, die Fackeln an den Wänden oder aber auch das komplette fehlen von Lampen in der Garderobe. Was war nur passiert als sie vor der Wand zusammengebrochen war?

Wage erinnerte sie sich an das seltsame Gefühl von dem sie erfasst wurde. Wie ein helles Licht, das einen aber unweigerlich in eine Richtung zwang. Ein Strudel, aus dem es kein entrinnen mehr gab. Und doch war sie bei vollem Bewusstsein gewesen. Spürte alles was mit ihr geschah. War es doch ein Gefühl, als würde ihr Körper in alle Richtungen zerrissen, nur um kurz darauf mit solcher Wucht auf kalten Stein geschleudert zu werden. Und doch, war dort im Sog der Zeit eine Ruhe gewesen. Ruhe, wie sie sie noch nie zuvor gekannt hatte.

Und das alles nur um jetzt hier festzusitzen? Was war wohl „zuhause" gerade los? Würde man sie suchen? Was war mit ihrer Freundin, die vor der Oper auf sie warten wollte? Oder warten würde?

Doch noch wollte sie es nicht wahrhaben.

Wie um sich abzulenken, griff sie automatisch wieder zu dem blauen Büchlein. Beim überfliegen der einzelnen Seiten, blieb ihr Blick am Eintrag des 03. Mai hängen:

Wieder einmal habe ich heute die neuesten Gerüchte über den angeblichen Operngeist gehört. Es ist als hätte sich dieses „Gespenst" regelrecht in die Köpfe der kleinen Rotznasen, die sich Ballettmädchen nennen festgesetzt. Doch diesmal, so trug es mir Mademoiselle Sorelli zu, gäbe es wohl keinen Zweifel mehr an der Glaubwürdigkeit dieses seltsamen Operngeistes. Ich für meinen Teil halte dies schlicht und einfach für faulen Hokus Pokus, der dazu dient kleinere Angestellte zu erschrecken. Briefe an die Direktion (kleine Anmerkung zu dieser: Monsieur Poligny und Monsieur Debienne halte ich persönlich für etwas sagen wir es einmal mit den Worten des einfachen Volkes: reif für die Irrenanstalt!) mit Anweisungen zur Führung des Hauses! Fehlt ja nur noch, dass sich dieses Gespenst in die Besetzungen einmischt. Doch auch andere Zwischenfälle, die bei mir selbst eher zur Belustigung beitragen als zum erschrecken. Wie sollte man es sonst verstehen, wenn Monsieur Bagallet unserem Tenor eine ganze Lawine Papierschnipsel als Lawine auf den Kopf fällt? Immerhin hätte es Schnee sein sollen. Und nun geistern auch noch Beschreibungen über unseren Hausgeist durch die Runden. Und die ewigen Gerüchte. Phantom hier, Phantom da, Phantom der Oper überall. Es ist neuerdings auch schon schuld, wenn irgendwo eine Puderquaste oder eine Haarspange verschwindet. Nun, wir werden es ja sehen, wo dies noch alles enden wird.

_**03. Mai 1872 Corde De Gend´**_

Anscheinend ist diese Geschichte wohl mehr als lebendig hier. Ich glaube, ich würde vor Schreck zusammenklappen wenn plötzlich das Phantom der Oper persönlich neben mir auftauchen würde.

Mit einem leichten Grinsen, legte Lilly das Buch endgültig zur Seite. Man sollte es nicht für möglich halten, was manche Leute so alles aufschreiben. Wen interessiert schon, was einer zum anderen gesagt hat? Über das Tagebuch, hatte sie fast vergessen, warum sie eigentlich hier in der Garderobe war.

Wieder nach einem Ausgang suchend, ging sie nun mit schnellen Schritten auf die Türe zu. Sie streckte die Hand nach der Klinke aus, und drückte sie vorsichtig nach unten. Die Türe war nicht verschlossen. Der Flur dahinter, jedoch dunkel. Aber zum Glück nicht so Dunkel wie im Keller des Gebäudes.

Leise, um kein verräterisches Geräusch zu machen, schlich sie den Flur entlang. Dabei stellte sie fest, das anscheinend nicht nur der Keller des Hauses ein Labyrinth ist. Oder vielleicht kam es ihr so vor, weil einfach nicht genug Licht vorhanden war, um alles deutlich erkennen zu können.

Das ganze Haus schien in tiefem Schlummer zu liegen. Nicht ein Geräusch war zu hören, als sie endlich fand wonach sie suchte. An der großen Treppe angekommen, fand sie wonach sie suchte, oder besser gesagt, sie fand es eben nicht. Es gab nirgendwo mehr eine einzige Baustelle in dem Gebäude. Alle Gerüste waren verschwunden. Und auch kein Absperrband war mehr zu sehen.

Und wie um noch eine weitere Bestätigung zu erhalten, ging sie durch den großen Saal in die Richtung eines Foryes um dort aus einem der großen Fenster zu sehen. Auf dem weg dorthin, kam sie an einer wuchtigen Standuhr vorbei. Die Zeiger standen auf dreiviertel zwölf. Und der Blick aus dem Fenster bestätigte ihre größte Befürchtung: Kein einziges Auto war auf der Straße zu sehen, auch keine Fußgänger. In den meisten Häusern der Umgebung waren sämtliche Lichter gelöscht worden. Und auch die Straßenbeleuchtung war nicht überall in Betrieb. Wo doch um diese Uhrzeit in Paris normalerweise das Nachtleben erst so richtig anfing. Und zu guter letzt funktioniert ja auch ihr Handy nicht mehr.

Wohl oder übel musste sie sich eingestehen, was sie bis dahin für unmöglich gehalten hatte:

Sie war durch die Zeit gereist. Um 133 Jahre.


	7. Ganz nah ist das Phantom der Oper

_**Kapitel 7: Ganz nah ist das Phantom der Oper?**_

Lange wanderte sie durch die dunklen und verlassenen Gänge der Opera Garnier. Einfach nur gerade aus, mal nach links oder nach rechts. So vieles war ihr gerade klar geworden. Dinge, die man ihr nie glauben würde. Am Ende würde man sie nur in eine Irrenanstalt stecken und sie für verrückt halten. Nicht ganz richtig im Kopf.

Ohne irgendeinen Gedanken zu fassen, ging sie weiter und weiter durch die verlassene Oper. Bis sie schließlich wieder vor der Garderobentüre stand, aus der sie gekommen war.

Sie ging hinein, und zog die Türe hinter sich zu, bevor sie sich auf den Stuhl fallen lies, der vor dem großen Spiegel an der Wand stand. Wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Was sollte sie als nächstes tun? Im Moment war sie nicht dazu in der Lage irgend etwas zu entscheiden. Lange saß sie allein in dem von grauen Zwielicht erfüllten Raum. Sie musste gegen ihre Tränen kämpfen, die ihr in die Augen stiegen, als sie daran dachte was geschehen war.

Schließlich - wie lange sie dort ganz in Gedanken versunken gesessen hatte, wusste sie nicht einmal – stand sie auf, und trat an das kleine Fenster des Raumes. Es wurde langsam hell. Und sie hatte immer noch nicht die leiseste Ahnung was sie nun tun sollte. Wie sollte sie jemals wieder nach Hause kommen?

Aber dann, durchfuhr es sie wie ein Geistesblitz. Der Spalt in der Mauer! Dieser Spalt musste der Auslöser für das alles hier sein. War nicht all das geschehen, nachdem sie an die Wand getreten war? Als sie die Mauer berührt hatte und näher an die Spalte herangetreten war? Was wenn dieses „Ding" tatsächlich so eine Art Zeitportal war? Konnte man von dort aus vielleicht durch die Zeit hin und her wandern?

Schaudernd dachte sie noch einmal an die grausigen Geräusche, die sie dort gehört hatte. Das Schreien der Steine, das Brummen und Dröhnen in ihrem Kopf. Und doch war es vermutlich ihre einzige Chance wieder zurück zu kommen.

So schnell es ging, eilte sie auf den Spiegel zu, den Durchgang hatte sie ja nicht mehr verschlossen, und trat erneut hindurch. Im Gang dahinter, waren die Fackeln nun schon fast ganz hinuntergebrannt. Doch bevor sie sich auf den erneuten Weg durch die finsteren Gänge machte, schob sie die Spiegelscheibe wieder an ihren Platz zurück.

Der Weg fiel ihr dieses Mal schon etwas leichter. Vielleicht auch aus dem Grund einen Ausweg aus dem ganzen zu finden. Die rechte Hand zur Orientierung am Seil an der Wand, mit der linken tastete sie sich Meter für Meter vorwärts. Und siehe da, nach wenigen Minuten war sie an der ersten Treppe angelangt. Von oben war der Schein der Gasbeleuchtung zu sehen. Lilly rannte die Treppe geradezu hinauf. Lag doch an ihrem Ende der Gang, in dem sie den verhängnisvollen Spalt gefunden hatte.

Nur noch wenige Meter trennten sie von der Wand. Und ein paar Sekunden später, stand sie davor. Bedrohlich klaffte der Riss im Mauerwerk. Doch da war nichts mehr.

Lilly war sich sicher, an genau der selben Stelle zu stehen wie beim ersten mal. Doch es blieb alles ruhig. Kein Brummen, kein Lärm, kein Schwindel, nichts. Keines der furchterregenden Geräusche, die sie vor ein paar Stunden gehört hatte. Oder die sie hören würde? Irgendwann in hundert Jahren? Doch eines war sie sich jetzt sicher: Sie saß hier fest. Und das war wohl das schlimmste von allem. Doch in Gedanken schalte sie sich einen Feigling.

Immerhin muss man nur das beste aus der gegenwärtigen Situation machen. Sagen zumindestens immer alle. Oh man, die reden sich vielleicht leicht. Von den Schlaumeiern war bestimmt noch keiner in meiner Situation. Natürlich konnte dies auch ein Vorteil sein,

dachte sie grimmig.

_Endlich würde sie die Chance haben herauszufinden ob es das Phantom der Oper wirklich gab. Immerhin, gab einiges nun auch Sinn. Nehmen wir z.B. Madame Giry und ihre Tochter Meg her. So weit so gut. Dann gibt es wohl auch noch einen Maschinenmeister namens Buquet. Und ich hänge wahrscheinlich irgendwo um die 1872 rum wenn das Tagebuch gerade aktuell ist. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, spielt sowohl das Musical als auch das Buch so um die 1881 rum. Das wären zwar neun Jahre Unterschied, aber wenn auch hier schon die Gerüchte so am laufen sind, ist das ja wohl egal. _

Kurzentschlossen stand sie auf, und ging ein drittes mal durch den dunklen Gang zurück. Als sie erneut vor dem Spiegel ankam, kam ihr auf einmal die Szene ins Gedächtnis, in der das Phantom der Oper Christine als Engel der Muse im Spiegel erscheint.

Unwillkürlich, stellte sie sich vor, das er Tag für Tag hier an dieser Stelle steht, und darauf wartet Christine in die Garderobe kommen zu sehen. Nur schade, dass es kein Happy End für die beiden gab. Oder geben würde? Es war nicht gerade einfach sich an die Tatsache zu gewöhnen, dass alles was sie aus der Vergangenheit wusste nun erst in ein paar Jahren geschehen würde.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick aber wandte sie sich um, und sah in den von Fackeln gesäumten Gang hinunter.

Soll ich, oder besser nicht? Ach so ein Mist, ich stecke eh schon hier fest, also kann ich mich auch genauso gut verlaufen. Kommt eh auf das selbe raus.

Und eh sie sich versah, ging sie auch schon den Gang hinunter. Es ging eigentlich ganz einfach vorwärts. Immer gerade aus, hier und da mal eine Treppe, die noch weiter nach unten führte. Schon bald hörte sie auf zu zählen. Aber wenigstens gab es hier Licht. Wer immer auch diese Wege benutzte, er hatte an alles gedacht. Zumindestens was die Beleuchtung an ging.

_Hmmmmm Phantom der Oper das noch keiner sah... hmmm - Und wendest du den Blick auch ab von mir..._

Leise summte und sang sie die Melodie vor sich hin. Gibt doch nichts passenderes für ihre jetzige Situation.

Immerhin befand sie sich im Keller der Oper, auf dem Weg immer tiefer hinunter. Die Wände waren nach wie vor aus Ziegeln, aber hier und da entdeckte sie auch Wände, die anscheinend aus dem natürlichen Gestein gehauen worden sind. Während weiter oben noch ein paar Maschinen zu entdecken waren, die wohl für die Bühnentechnik von Bedeutung waren, gab es hier unten nur noch endlose Gänge.

Und wurde es auch langsam immer kälter hier unten. Auch so schien es ihr zumindestens, wurde die Luft immer stickiger und feuchter. Auch auf dem Boden waren öfter Wasserpfützen zu erkennen. Und auch die Wände wirkten irgendwie nass und glitschig. Und zum Schluss, lief ihr auch noch eine Ratte über dem Weg, was dazu führte, das Lilly einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß.

Doch sie ging unbeirrbar weiter nach unten. So tief konnte es doch nun nicht mehr gehen. Sie glaubte sich wage an die Worte der Fremdenführerin zu erinnern, die irgendetwas von 23 Stockwerken sagte. Die mussten doch schon durch sein. Und es waren ja insgesamt vom Keller bis zum Dach 23 Stockwerke.

Und dann, nach endlosen Gängen und Treppen, fand sie endlich was sie suchte. Sie stand am Rand eines großen unterirdischen Wasserlaufes. Ein wenig enttäuscht war sie schon. War doch immer die Rede von einem See gewesen. Aber der Anfang war schon mal gemacht.

Doch konnte sie auch nirgendwo ein Boot entdecken, dass irgendwo am Ufer anlegte. Was an der ganzen Szenerie komisch war, ist das hier unten zahllose Kandelaber standen, die die qualmenden Fackeln ersetzten. Das Licht unzähliger Kerzen tauchte die Umgebung und auch die Wasserfläche in ein unwirkliches sanftes Licht. Man konnte fasst vergessen, dass man sich fünf Stockwerke unter der Erde befand.

Des weiteren, entdeckte sie an den Wänden kunstvoll in die Wand gemeißelte Figuren und Gesichter, wie die von Wasserspeiern. Wer immer hier am Werk war, der hatte wahre Meisterarbeit geleistet. Die Figuren wirkten so echt, als würden sie jeden Augenblick aufwachen um sich in die Fluten stürzen.

Soweit Lilly wusste, war es mehr oder weniger ein Problem gewesen, dass der Keller der Oper immer wieder mit Wasser vollief. Egal welche Baulichen Maßnahmen man auch anwandte. Das Wasser kam immer wieder.

Da war ich also, als die Dinge begannen, eine schlimme Wendung zu nehmen.

Bei den Ausschachtungen für die cuve, den Bauteil unter der Bühne, der zwölf Meter tief reichte, stieß man auf Wasser.

_Was zum Teufel ist das? _

Murmelte Garnier.

Meine dringende Nachricht hatte ihn zur Baustelle eilen lassen, und n8un starrte er mit unverhüllten Entsetzen in die abrutschenden Fundamente; sein Hemd und der Kragen passten nicht zusammen, was bewies, wie schnell er sich angekleidet hatte.

_Ein unterirdischer Nebenarm der Seine, dem ansehen nach._

Sagte ich düster.

Ich würde sagen, er durchzieht den ganzen Bereich. Sie können nichts tun, solange der Wasserstand nicht abgesenkt wurde.

Garnier stieß eine vielsagende Verwünschung aus, die hier wiederzugeben mir der anstand verbietet.

_Haben sie eine Ahnung was das heißt? Sagte er wütend._

_Ich fürchte, ich weiß genau was das heißt._

Ich zog ein Papier aus dem Ärmel und reichte es ihm. Er studierte es eine Weile und blickte dann ungläubig auf.

_Sie schlagen wirklich vor, dass unter der Bühne einen künstlichen See anlegen soll?_

_Es bleibt ihnen kaum etwas anderes übrig. Erklärte ich geduldig_.

Aus „Das Phantom" Gespräch zwischen Erik und Garnier beim Bau der Oper

Doch nun stand sie wieder am Anfang und wusste nicht wie es weiter gehen sollte. Niedergeschlagen setzte sie sich auf eine der Treppenstufen. Wieder erwarten, war es hier unten wärmer als im restlichen Keller. Sie saß einfach nur da, und hing weiter ihren Gedanken nach. Und dann mit einem mal, war ihr als würde alles um sie herum erneut in samtige Dunkelheit versinken.

Der lange Schlafmangel, hatte sich nun doch bemerkbar gemacht. Wie lange hatte sie wohl geschlafen? Doch wodurch sie geweckt worden war, konnte sie sich erklären. Bis sie die Stimme wahrnahm, die durch die wohlige Dunkelheit zu dringen schien. Diese Stimme wollte etwas von ihr. Denn sie lies nicht locker. Und als sie einigermaßen ihre Sinne zusammen hatte, verstand sie auch die Worte.

_Mademosielle, was haben sie hier unten zu suchen? Sind sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen? _

_Hmmmmmm? _

Verschlafen brummelte sie vor sich hin. Bis ihr wieder in den Sinn kam, was eigentlich passiert war. Als sie langsam die Augen aufschlug, sah sie in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Doch was sie dort sah, konnte nie und nimmer sein.


	8. Wünsche sind so eine Sache

_**Kapitel: Wünsche sind so eine Sache!**_

Schlagartig wurde sie hellwach. Oder zumindestens dachte sie das auch nur. Aber immerhin wiederstand sie der Versuchung, sich zu kneifen um festzustellen, dass sie nun wirklich wach war.

S –S –S – Sie s- s- s- sind, Sie sind, Ich glaub das einfach nicht! Oh nein, da steht niemand, ich bilde mir das alles nur ein.

Doch so sehr sie auch versuchte sich einzureden, dass da niemand war, dass sie ganz allein auf der Treppe saß, genauso strafte sie ihr Blick Lüge. Den dort am Rande des Wasserlaufes, stand ER.

Halb verborgen im Schatten eines Pfeilers, als wäre er ebenfalls ein Teil des Steins. Sie konnte eine hochgewachsene Gestalt erkennen, völlig in Schwarz gekleidet. Seine eigentliche Gestalt unter einem weiten ebenfalls schwarzen Umhang verborgen. Doch sein Gesicht war im Schatten verborgen, so dass sie nichts davon erkennen konnte.

_Ich bin was? Ein Gespenst, ein Phantom, eine Spukgestalt die sich kleine verängstigte Ballettmädchen ausdenken! Suchen sie sich etwas aus, und dann verraten sie mir was sie hier zu suchen haben! _

_Ich habe, nun ja, ich wollte..._

Ich hoffe sie wissen was sie sich dabei gedacht haben hier in mein Reich zu kommen. Und sie wissen sicher, das niemand, der mich zu Gesicht bekommen hat nicht mehr lebt! Es sei den sie könnten mir einen sehr guten Grund nennen, warum ich sie verschonen sollte.

Lilly drückt sich immer fester gegen die Wand an ihrem Rücken. Was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht hier her zu kommen? Warum hatte sie auch nur all ihre Bedenken beiseite geworfen und war diese vermaledeiten Gang hinuntergegangen.

Doch beantwortete sie sich diese frage zugleich selbst: Weil sie nicht daran geglaubt hatte hier unten tatsächlich jemanden anzutreffen. Und schon gar nicht diese bestimmte Person die jetzt gerade dabei war sich zu überlegen, was er mit ihr machen sollte.

Plötzlich trat er aus dem Schatten des Pfeilers hervor, so dass Lilly ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. Und tatsächlich, sie erblickte eine weiße Maske, die fast die komplette rechte Gesichtshälfte ihres Gegenübers verbarg. Und schon fast quälend langsam, kam er auf sie zu.

Mademoiselle, ich rate ihnen dringend davon ab meine Geduld noch weiter auf die Probe zu stellen. Ich frage sie nun zum dritten und letzten mal. Was haben sie hier zu suchen?

Immer näher kam die Gestalt mit der weißen Maske auf sie zu. Und jetzt waren alle Zweifel beiseitegewischt. Sie stand tatsächlich dem Phantom der Oper gegenüber.

_Aber das ist doch nur eine Geschichte, nichts reales!_

Dachte sie panisch. Sie spürte. Das ihr Herz rasend schnell schlug. Aber Schritt für Schritt kam er immer näher auf sie zu, nur noch knappe zwei Meter lagen zwischen ihnen, und auch dieser letzte Rest Abstand, schmolz sehr schnell dahin. Doch sie konnte im nicht mehr ausweichen. Sie saß in der Falle.

Und wie als wolle das Schicksal ihr einen grausamen Streich spielen, streckten die Fühler der Ohnmacht wieder ihre Fühler nach ihr aus, und alles um sie herum versank erneut in Dunkelheit.

Sie war tot. Aber andererseits hatte sie Kopfschmerzen, was nicht allzu sehr in dieses Bild passen wollte. Vielleicht befand sie sich im Fegefeuer? Und als Strafe erwarteten sie nun jahrhundertlange Kopfschmerzen! Doch wieder andererseits, lag sie bequem und es war schön warm um sie herum. Gefühle, die nur zu irdisch waren.

Eine Weile lag sie nur mit geschlossenen Augen da, und lauschte nach Geräuschen in ihrer Umgebung. Doch sie konnte nichts hören. Um sie herum herrschte Stille. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Augen. Wünschte sich aber gleichzeitig, es nicht getan zu haben.

Wo war sie nun schon wieder gelandet? Die Treppe und der Wasserlauf waren verschwunden. Statt dessen, lag sie in einem bequemen Bett, in einem kleinen aber dafür sehr schön eingerichteten Zimmer. Auf dem kleinen Tischchen neben ihrem Bett, brannten Kerzen, deren Lichtschein in einem leichten Luftzug schwankte.

Vorsichtig setzte sie sich auf, und sah sich um. Wagte es aber nicht aufzustehen. Neben dem Bett, befand sich noch ein großer Kleiderschrank und ein Kosmetiktischchen in ihrem Zimmer. Eine Holztruhe und ein großer Spiegel vervollkommnete die Einrichtung.

Und mit einem Schlag erinnerte sie sich wieder an alles. Wie lange hatte sie wohl geschlafen. Schnell lies sie die letzten Augenblicke, an die sie sich erinnerte Revue passieren. Wenn sie dort wirklich dem Phantom der Oper gegenüber gestanden hatte, hatte er sie wohl auch hier her gebracht.

_Warum hatte er mich nicht gleich umgebracht? Das hätte ihm eine Menge Arbeit erspart! _

Dachte sie bitter.

Und so schlussfolgerte sie, dass sie sich wohl in seiner Wohnung befinden musste. Warum musste diese verdammte Geschichte auch noch wahr sein. Doch andererseits, hatte sie nun doch die Möglichkeit herauszufinden, wie viel wahres an dieser Geschichte dran war.

Immerhin, es gab ihn wirklich. Daran hatte sie keine Zweifel mehr. Doch schon bei der Beschreibung seines Aussehens fing die ganze Sache an unstimmig zu werden. Sowohl Gaston Leroux als auch Susan Kay, deren Buch sie gerade erst gelesen hatte, beschrieben die Figur des Phantoms:

_**Es ist ungeheuer dürr. Sein Frack schlottert um ein Gerippe. Seine Augen liegen so tief, dass man die starren Pupillen kaum erkennen kann. Eigentlich sieht man nur zwei große schwarze Löcher wie in Totenschädeln. Seine Haut, die sich wie ein Trommelfell über das Knochengerüst spannt, ist nicht weiß, sondern schmutziggelb; die Andeutung seiner Nase ist im Profil unsichtbar, ja die Abwesenheit der Nase bietet einen fürchterlichen Anblick. Drei bis vier lange braune Strähnen auf der Stirn und hinter den Ohren stellen den ganzen Haarwuchs dar.**_

_**Ängstlich, mit zitternder Hand, teilte ich das Tuch, dass das Gesicht des Kindes bedeckte. Ich hatte schon früher Missbildungen gesehen, wer hatte das nicht? Aber nicht in dieser Art. Die ganze Schädeldecke, lag offen unter einer dünnen, durchsichtigen Membrane, die grotesk durchsetzt war von kleinen pulsierenden blauen Adern. Eingesunkene, ungleiche Augen, grob missgestaltete Lippen und ein schrecklich, gähnendes Loch, wo die Nase hätte sein sollen.**_

Warum sie sich wohl gerade jetzt an eben diese Sätze erinnerte? Sie wusste ja nun nicht einmal ob er wirklich der war für den sie ihn hielt. Nur weil jemand ganz in Schwarz gekleidet und mit einer Maske in den Kellergewölben der Oper rumläuft, muss dies ja noch lange nicht heißen, dass es wirklich ein Phantom der Oper gab oder? Aber soviel konnte sie jetzt schon sagen: So unglaublich dürr war er nicht. Und eine Nase hatte er auch!

_Oh so ein verdammter Mist! Warum passiert so etwas eigentlich immer nur mir? _

Leise fluchend lies sie sich wieder in ihr Kissen zurückfallen. Und im geheimen nahm sie sich vor, dass nächste mal sehr genau zu überlegen was sie sich gerade wünschte. Denn wie es im Moment aussieht, gehen solche Sachen manchmal sehr schnell in Erfüllung.

Doch was nun? Sicherlich würde er sie nicht einfach gehen lassen. Oder einfach mal fragen? Oder lieber auch nicht. Einfach abhauen konnte sie auch nicht. Denn mit ziemlicher Sicherheit würde sie sich in den vielen Gängen verlaufen. Denn hier unten gab es keinerlei Anhaltepunkte an denen sie sich orientieren könnte. Und wenn sie sich schon aussuchen konnte, ob sie irgendwo in einen der vielen dunklen Winkel verhungern wollte, oder aber vielleicht doch noch mit heiler Haut davonzukommen wenn sie hier blieb, fiel ihr die Wahl sehr leicht.

Irgendwann entschloss sie sich doch noch aufzustehen. Zum einen, weil sie sich ja nicht ewig bewusstlos stellen konnte, und zum anderen weil langsam aber sicher jeder ihrer Muskeln anfing zu schmerzen.

Ihre Schuhe standen neben dem Bett, doch der Boden, der nur aus blanken Stein zu bestehen schien, war mit dicken Teppichen ausgelegt. Und da sie nicht gleich auf sich aufmerksam machen wollte, weil sie das klappern ihrer Schuhe verriet, lies sie sie unbeachtet an Ort und Stelle stehen.

Und schon stand sie vor dem nächsten Rätsel. Zwei Türen. Die eine Rechts, die andere links von ihr.

_Ach was solls!_

Sagte sie zu sich selbst. Wird schon schief gehen!

Und schon hatte sie die Türe geöffnet. Doch noch konnte sie nichts erkennen. Es war stockdunkel ! Schnell lief sie zurück, um die Kerze zu holen, die auf dem kleinen Tischchen stand. Doch die anfängliche V0orsicht, wich rasch in einer großen Überraschung. Hinter dem Zimmer befand sich ein wunderschönes Badezimmer. Auf einem Schränkchen in der einen Ecke entdeckte Lilly einen weiteren Kerzenständer. Und nachdem sie auch die Kerzen darauf entzündet hatte, sah sie sich erst einmal in Ruhe um.

Für die Zeit, in der sie gerade feststeckte, war es durchaus modern eingerichtet. Eine schöne Badewanne, und an der Wand ein großer Wandspiegel. Eine kleine Schale mit duftenden Seifenstücken stand auf einem weiteren Tischchen. Und das allerbeste, es gab fließend Warm- und Kaltwasser so viel man wollte. Selten für diese Zeit. Und erst an solch einem Ort.

Nachdem sie ihre erste Erkundungstour heil überstanden hatte, löschte sie die Kerzen wieder, und ging zurück.

Langsam ging sie zur zweiten Tür, vor der sie aber im ersten Moment unschlüssig stehen blieb.

Die eine Hand an die Klinke gelegt, entschied sie sich doch dazu die Türe zu öffnen, und hinauszutreten. Leise schloss sie die Türe hinter sich wieder. Doch bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrem „Gastgeber" machte, atmete sie erst noch einmal tief durch.

_Wird schon schief gehen! Von nun an gibt es kein zurück! Na das passt ja wie die Faust aufs Auge! _

Dachte sie sich und schaffte es dabei auch schon fast wieder zu einem grinsen.

Sie stand in einer Art Gang, nur mit dem unterschied, dass sich auf der einen Seite keine Wand mehr befand, sondern eine große dunkle Wasserfläche. Sie stand tatsächlich am Ufer des unterirdischen Sees. Und wieder: Überall Kerzenlicht. Ungläubig sah sie sich um. So etwas hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Aber zuerst wollte sie sich weiter umsehen.

Wieder eine Türe! Wohin führte wohl diese? Sie trat hindurch, und stand wohl im eigentlichen Wohnraum. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand prasselte munter ein Feuer im Kamin. Davor standen zwei gemütlich aussehende Sessel um einen kleinen Tisch. Große Bücherregale standen an der Wand. Gefüllt mit unzähligen Büchern. Bücher aus allen Gebieten. Angefangen mit Wissenschaftlichen Bänden, bis hin zu Kunst, Geschichte, und auch einige Romane, wie sie bei näherer Betrachtung feststellte. Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen befanden sich auch einige darunter, die in für Lilly völlig unverständlichen Sprachen geschrieben waren. Und auch hier war der Boden bis auf eine freie Stelle vor den Kamin mit Teppichen ausgelegt.

Sie näherte sich nun dem Kamin. Denn trotz des Feuers war es doch recht kühl hier. Und als sie die Sessel erreicht hatte, entdeckte sie auf der Armlehne des einen, einen Schwarzen Umhang, und einen ebenso schwarzen Hut. Genau die Sachen, die er gerade eben getragen hatte, als er sie am Fuße der Treppe entdeckte. Erneut jagten kalte Schauer über ihren Rücken, als sie im Augenwinkel sah, das sich etwas im anderen Sessel bewegte.

Blitzschnell fuhr sie herum. Und dabei war sie ansonsten ganz und gar nicht schreckhaft. Doch als sie bemerkte, was sie da erschreckt hatte, atmete sie erleichtert auf. Im Sessel lag eine Siamkatze. Das erkannte sie sofort. Lilly liebte Katzen über alles. Doch was sie noch mehr erstaunte, war das Halsband, welches das Tier trug. Soweit sie es beurteilen konnte, war das bestimmt kein billiger Modeschmuck.

Und fast gleichzeitig kam ihr die Erkenntnis, wie genau sich alles hier mit den Geschichten deckte, welche sie gelesen hatte.

_Wie ich sehe, sind sie wieder aufgewacht!_

Als sie die Stimme hinter ihr hörte, dachte Lilly ihr Herz hätte für einen Moment die Arbeit eingestellt, so sehr war sie erschrocken. Langsam drehte sie sich in die Richtung, aus der die Worte kamen. Und im selben Moment dachte sie schon, es wäre besser gewesen es nicht zu tun. Denn dort, im Türrahmen hinter ihr, stand das Phantom der Oper höchstpersönlich.

Beschreibung nach Gaston Leroux!

Beschreibung nach Susan Kay


	9. Fragen über Fragen

_**Kapitel 8: Fragen über Fragen!**_

Sie traute ihren Augen nicht. Und doch stand er ihr nur wenige Schritte entfernt gegenüber. Schon auf dem Weg in den Keller hinunter hatte sie sich ausgemalt was währe wenn sie wirklich einem Phantom hier unten begegnen würde? Doch alle Fragen die sie stellen wollte, waren auf einmal wie weggeblasen. Doch um die schon beinahe etwas peinliche Stille zu brechen, sagte sie das erstbeste, dass ihr einfiel.

_Wer zum Teufel sind sie? Und wie komme ich hier her? Wo sind wir eigentlich?_

Gut zugegeben, dass waren gleich drei Fragen auf einmal, doch die Wörter sprudelten nur so aus ihr heraus. Ihr gegenüber regte sich dabei keinen Millimeter. Aber schließlich kam er ein paar Schritte näher, und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

Nun, dass selbe könnte ich sie wohl fragen Mademoiselle – Mademoiselle ist doch richtig oder?

Bei diesen Worten nickte sie nur leicht mit dem Kopf, bevor er weitersprach.

Es ist recht ungewöhnlich, dass sich ein Mensch hier her verirrt. Und noch dazu in solch einem Aufzug! Aber möchten sie sich lieber setzten? Sie sehen etwas blass aus!

Damit hatte er völlig recht. Lillys Knie standen gefährlich nah davor nachzugeben. Also lies sie sich auf einen der beiden Sessel fallen, während sie sich wiederum überlegte, was sie nun sagen wollte. Sie konnte ja schließlich schlecht sagen, dass sie eine Zeitreisende aus dem 21 Jahrhundert ist, und nur mal so eben rausfinden wollte, wie viel Wahrheit hinter der Geschichte des Phantoms steckte.

Verstohlen sah sie zu ihm hinüber, als er die Katze kurz auf den Arm nahm und ihr durch das blasse kurze Fell strich. Er setzte sie auf den Boden, und nachdem er Hut und Umhang beiseite gelegt hatte, setzte er sich ebenfalls.

Sie war überrascht. Auf den ersten Blick hatte er nicht viel mit den unzähligen Figuren aus Büchern und Filmen gemeinsam. Er war groß, um ehrlich zu sein, er konnte einen schon durch sein bloßes auftreten einschüchtern. Ein dunkler Engel eben. Diese Beschreibung passte haargenau! Ein wenig blass, aber wenn er die ganze Zeit über hier unten lebte, war dies wohl kein Wunder. Allerdings konnte sie nicht sehen was er unter seiner Maske verbarg. Und die Absicht gleich danach zu fragen, schien ihr für diesen Moment nicht gerade ratsam. Sie war ja schon froh überhaupt noch zu leben!

_Nun das sie anscheinend ihr Stimme verloren haben,_

Täuschte sie sich oder fand er die Tatsache dass sie nicht weiterwusste amüsant?

Ist es wohl an mir, ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Mein Name ist Erik. Und sie befinden sich hier einige Stockwerke unter der Erde, in meinem bescheidenen Heim. Da ich sie schlecht dort oben an der Treppe liegen lassen konnte, habe ich sie hier her gebracht. Und nun währe es sehr interessant zu hören, wer sie sind, und was um alles in der Welt sie dazu veranlasst hat hier herunterzukommen. Ganz allein und ohne Fackel? Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, sie hatten vor sich hier zu verlaufen?

Nun kam sie nicht mehr drum herum, den Mund aufzumachen. Doch entschied sie sich so weit es ging bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. was auch immer dies in diesem fall wohl heißen mag. Zum Glück, hatte sie vor dem Urlaub ihre Französischkenntnisse aufpoliert. Sonst hätte sie wohl nicht einmal verstanden was er überhaupt wissen wollte.

_Nein, Ich habe mich nicht verlaufen. _

Sagte sie tonlos.

Ich heiße Lilly – Lillyana! Und ich war mit meiner besten Freundin oben in der Opera´ um eine Vorstellung zusehen. Und – Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein? In DIESEM AUFZUG? Was soll das denn bitte heißen? Das Kleid ist aus der aktuellen Saison!

Erst jetzt, waren ihr die Worte bewusst geworden, die Erik eben ganz nebenbei gesagt hatte. Und schnell vergewisserte sie sich, dass mit ihrem Kleid alles in Ordnung war. Gut, sie hatte keine Schuhe an aber das ist doch nicht die Welt um gleich irgendwelche Bemerkungen zu rechtfertigen.

Er sah sie leicht verwundert an. Anscheinend, hatte er noch nie so ein Abendkleid gesehen. Doch ihr fiel gar nicht ein auch nur daran zu denken, dass die Abendgarderobe dieses Jahrhunderts wohl etwas anders aussah, als in ihrer Zeit.

_Ich wollte auf keinen Fall unhöflich sein, aber ich habe die aktuelle Damengarderobe wohl doch noch nicht so genau gemustert. Aber seien sie sicher, das ich ein Kleid dieser Art bei keiner der Damen aus gehobeneren Kreisen gesehen habe. Um ehrlich zu sein, scheint mir ihre komplette Garderobe sehr modern zu sein. Aber wenn sie es sagen! Sie sagen, sie wollten eine Oper sehen? Welche denn?_

_Wir wollten nicht nur, wir haben uns auch eine Aufführung angesehen, Faust wenn sie es unbedingt wissen wollen. _

_Ah ja, Faust. Hat ihnen die Aufführung gefallen?_

Fragte er leicht spöttisch!

_Ich muss doch sehr bitten! Ich gebe zu, das die Inszenierung nicht übel war, muss aber bemerken, dass ich schon bessere gesehen habe. _

Doch plötzlich fing er an zu lachen. Und auf Lillys frage hin, warum er es tat, Musste er sich zuerst einmal überlegen, was er sagen sollte. So kam es ihr zumindestens vor. Denn er lies sich Zeit ihr zu antworten.

_Nun um genau zu sein klingt ihre Geschichte was den heutigen Abend angeht nicht sehr glaubwürdig._

_Ach und warum bitte?_

_Das will ich ihnen gerne sagen! Weil ich ihnen das nicht glaube._

_Was glauben sie mir nicht?_

_Das sie heute Abend eine Inszenierung von Faust gesehen haben! _

_Und wie kommen sie bitte darauf?_

_Ganz einfach! Die Opera´ gibt im Moment gar keine Faust Inszenierung. Weil es im Moment gar keine Aufführungen gibt! Es ist Saisonende. Die letzten Aufführungen waren Anfang der vorletzten Woche zu sehn! _

So ein Mist!

Dachte sie sich gleich darauf. Soviel zum Thema Wahrheit. So etwas hatte sie sich doch schon fast gedacht. Wie war sie eigentlich auf die bescheuerte Idee zu kommen sich auf eigene faust in der Oper umzusehen? Man sieht ja was dabei rauskommen kann.

Also! Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich dann doch erfahren was sie bewegt hat hier in mein reich zu kommen. Und sparen sie sich bitte solche Sachen wie angebliche Opernaufführungen.

Schlagartig war er wieder todernst geworden. Und Lilly überlegte sich im geheimen, dass er ihr evl. den wahren Grund abnehmen würde, weshalb sie hier runtergekommen war. Nämlich um nach dem Phantom zu suchen. Welches sie ja auch gefunden hatte. Und da Geschichten über einen Geist der hier sein Unwesen treibt sowieso in aller Munde sind, war die Idee vielleicht gar nicht so verkehrt.

Sie wollen wissen weshalb ich hier unten bin? Das will ich ihnen gerne sagen Monsieur. Haben sie schon einmal die Gerüchte gehört, die an der Oper in aller Munde sind? Über einen Geist? Oder ein Phantom?

Oh natürlich! Zufälligerweise kenne ich diesen Geist sehr gut! Aber bitte lassen sie sich nicht unterbrechen!

Oh danke! Nun nach all diesen Gerüchten bin ich einfach nur neugierig geworden – Und mal so eben ein paar Jährchen in die Vergangenheit gereist! –

Fügte sie in Gedanken noch dazu!

Und wollte einfach herausfinden, ob diese Gerüchte nun der Wahrheit entsprechen, oder ob alles nur dummes Geplapper von irgendwelchen kleinen Ballettmädchen ist.

_Und? Haben sie herausgefunden was sie wissen wollten?_

Bei diesen Worten, wurde sie schlagartig rot, wie eine Tomate. Er hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Sie hatte herausgefunden was sie wissen wollte. Um ehrlich zu sein, für ihren Geschmack schon fast zu viel. Doch wollte sie sich dies auf gar keinen Fall anmerken lassen. Nicht auszudenken, was er tun würde wenn er auf dumme Gedanken kommt.

Sie haben Gerüchte über einen Geist gehört sagen sie? Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, mir den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch zu erzählen?

Anscheinend war ihm die dunkelrote Farbe auf Lillys Gesicht Antwort genug gewesen. Als er sie aber erneut ansprach, musste sie sich erst erneut überlegen was sie antworten sollte. Es war einfach nur noch kompliziert. Diese ganze Vergangenheitsgeschichte, nahm immer mehr die Form eines misserablen Films an, den man nicht einfach wegschalten konnte.

Zu groß war die Gefahr, sich noch weiter in irgendwelchen Wiedersprüchen zu verstricken. Und das war etwas, was Lilly eigentlich vermeiden wollte. Sie hatte schon viel zu viele Ungereimtheiten von sich gegeben.

Aber nun dachte sie daran, dass es vielleicht von Vorteil sein konnte, die beiden Romane so oft gelesen zu haben. Womöglich, konnte sie sich damit weiterhelfen. Waren doch darin genügend „Untaten" des Operngeistes beschrieben. Und wie sie schon gerade eben erwähnt hatte, waren es ja nur Gerüchte! Einen Versuch war es jedenfalls wert.

_Null Problemo! Wenn sie mir auch sagen wie viel davon wahr ist und wie viel nicht?_

Auf ein Nicken seinerseits, fing sie also an einige der Gegebenheiten aufzuzählen, die ihr gerade einfielen. Wie z.B. der Garderobenboden voller Blut, Körperlose Flammengesichter, verschwundene Puderquasten usw.. Wobei er bei der Erwähnung der Puderquasten wieder in Gelächter ausbrach und meinte, er habe bestimmt keine Verwendung für solcherlei Dinge. Was sie ihm auch ohne groß darüber nachzudenken glaubte.

Doch als sie bei den Erpresserbriefen an die Operndirektion angelangt war, wurde er plötzlich wieder ernst. Und als sie ihn nach dem grund für diese Briefe fragte, war er es, der schwieg. Dann, nach einigen Herzschlägen des Schweigens, setzte er doch zu einer Antwort an.

_Mademoiselle, sie sind neugieriger, als es ihnen vielleicht gut tut. Es ist doch immer das selbe mit euch Frauen. Stets stecken sie ihre Nase in Angelegenheiten die sie eigentlich nichts angehen. Aber wenn sie es unbedingt wissen wollen?_

Sie nickte, und er fuhr gleich darauf fort. Doch irgendwie ahnte sie schon was nun kommen sollte. Und sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht.

_Das größte Problem an der Opera´ ist die Tatsache, dass die gegenwärtige Direktion keinerlei Ahnung von ihrem Geschäft hat. Ohne gewissen – nun nennen wir es einmal künstlerischen Rat, würden die Aufführungen allesamt in einem Fiasko enden. Beginnend von der Rollenverteilung bis hin zum Orchester. Und um dies zu vermeiden, helfe ich ihnen ein wenig auf die Sprünge. Dieses Haus hat immerhin einen exzellenten Ruf zu verlieren. _

_Aber da ich ihnen nun Rede und Antwort gestanden habe, erlauben sie mir noch eine Frage? Sie sagten, sie währen mit einer Freundin unterwegs? Irre ich mich, oder sind sie nicht alleine hier heruntergekommen? Nun? Sie wird sich in der Zwischenzeit doch bestimmt Gedanken machen wo sie abgeblieben sein könnten!_

Äh, sie weis gar nicht das ich noch hier bin! Sie ist gleich nach der Aufführung ins Hotel zurückgefahren!

Mademoiselle! Wie lange wollen sie eigentlich noch behaupten an diesem Abend eine Vorstellung gesehen zu haben? Ich habe ihnen doch schon erklärt, dass es im Moment keine Vorstellungen gibt!

_Natürlich haben wir das! Und wenn sie darauf bestehen, zeige ich ihnen sogar die Eintrittskarte! Das heißt, oh weh, wo habe ich den meine Handtasche hin?_

_Wenn sie die kleine schwarze meinen? Ich habe mir erlaubt sie auf die Truhe in ihrem Zimmer zu legen._

_Oh! Ja nun – natürlich!_

Murmelte sie vor sich hin. Und schon stand sie auf, und ging Richtung Türe. Als sie diese hinter sich geschlossen hatte, kochte sie beinahe vor Wut. Wie konnte er ihr nur unterstellen zu lügen? Das wird ja immer schöner! In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, sah sie sich kurz um. Und Tatsächlich lag die Tasche auf der kleinen Truhe. Sie machte sie auf, und zog die Karte heraus. Und auf dem Weg zurück, stellte sie sich schon vor welch ein Gesicht er wohl machen würde wenn sie ihm die Karte zeigen würde. Es standen ja alle wichtigen Sachen drauf. Sowohl wo die Vorstellung stattfand, als auch wann und welche. Sie war sich ganz sicher einen trumpf im Ärmel zu haben.

Nur an ein klitzekleines, völlig unwichtiges Detail dachte sie im Moment überhaupt nicht: Auf der Karte stand der **14. September** **2005**!


	10. Eintrittskarten und Erklärungen

_**Kapitel 9: Eintrittskarten und Erklärungen**_

_Was denkt sich der Kerl eigentlich dabei? Behauptet einfach, ich währe heute Abend nicht an der Oper gewesen! Es gibt im Moment keine Vorstellungen Mademoiselle, und schon gar keine Inszenierung von Faust! Oh ich könnte ihn so was von...!_

Noch immer wutentbrannt, rauschte Lilly von ihrem Zimmer zurück in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Sie hatte die Karte natürlich sofort gefunden. Nur gut, dass sie diese sowieso für ihr Fotoalbum aufheben wollte. Und Erik hatte ihre Tasche nicht weiter angesehen.

Zum Glück.

Den darin befanden sich doch gewisse Sachen, die sie in gewisse Erklärungsnöte gebracht hätten. Also ein Handy, eine Geldbörse mit Euroscheinen und –münzen darin, von der Digicam reden wir erst gar nicht einmal, geschweige den von den dazugehörigen Batterien, Speicherchip, Kaugummi, EC-Karten und natürlich von einem Stadtplan in der aktuellen Ausgabe 2005.

Doch an all dies dachte sie gar nicht. Wütend wie sie eben wahr, wollte sie Erik nur beweisen, dass sie wirklich in der Oper war. Das diese Vorstellung aber erst in ungefähr 133 Jahren stattfinden würde, kam ihr dabei ganz und gar nicht in den Sinn.

_Und dann auch noch so blöde Bemerkungen loslassen. In ihrem Aufzug! Was denkt sich der eigentlich? Die Damen der oberen Gesellschaft tragen so etwas nie! Nun, wenn ich die Scheckheftchen dieser gewissen Damen hätte, würde ich so was bestimmt auch nicht tragen. _

Leise vor sich hin schimpfend, ging sie den Gang entlang weiter. Als sie aber wieder am See ankam, musste sie einfach stehen bleiben und sich dieses Bild noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten ansehen. Sie sah auf die weite, dunkle Wasserfläche hinaus.

Erhellt von duzenden von Kerzen, die ein sanftes Licht verbreiteten. Ganz anders als das zumeist grelle Licht, der elektrischen Beleuchtung zuhause. Am Ufer lag ein Boot vertäut. Doch um so mehr, staunte sie über die „Höhle", in der sie sich wohl befinden musste. Die Wände wirkten so, als währen sie mit unzähligen Stalagmiten und Stalaktiten überzogen. Doch dazu reichte das Licht nicht aus um etwas genaueres erkennen zu können.

Aber nachdem sie dieses Bild ein paar Minuten genau betrachtet hatte, dachte sie wieder daran, warum sie eigentlich hier stand. Doch war nun der Grossteil ihres Zornes verflogen. Und sie beschloss etwas gesammelter wieder aufzutauchen. Wer weiß was noch alles auf sie zukommen würde.

Mit diesem Erik war offensichtlich nicht zu spaßen. Auch wenn er nicht unbedingt ein Vorzeigemodell in Sachen Heiterkeit war, so hatte sie den Eindruck, dass er durchaus auch ein wenig Spaß verstehen konnte. Ganz anders als das Phantom der Oper das sie sich immer Vorgestellt hatte. Aber man konnte ja nie wissen.

Doch nun zurück zur gegenwärtigen Situation. Sie hatte nun fast die Türe zum Wohnzimmer erreicht. Und als sie die Hand nach der Türe ausstreckte, dachte sie schon siegessicher an sein Gesicht, dass er unweigerlich machen musste, wenn sie ihm die Eintrittskarte vor die Nase hielt.

Nachdem sie eingetreten war, bemerkte sie, dass Erik sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt hatte. Sah aber in ihre Richtung, nachdem er sie bemerkt hatte. Zum Glück hatte Lilly sich wieder so weit unter Kontrolle, dass sie ruhig auf den ihn zugehen konnte. Am liebsten währe sie sofort nach vorne gestürmt, und hätte ihm einmal so richtig schön die Meinung gesagt. Traute sich dann aber doch nicht.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging sie also zu ihrem Sessel zurück, und reichte Erik die Karte, der sie sogleich in Augeschein nam. Sie setzte sich, und sah zu ihm hinüber. Und mit einem mal, wurde ihr von einer Sekunde zur anderen abwechseln Heiß und kalt.

_Schei..! Die Karte, dass Datum!_

Dachte sie panisch. Und schon versuchte sie sich die Karte zurückzuholen. Doch leider war der Versuch auch Erik nicht verborgen geblieben. So schnell wie der Blitz – so schien es Lilly jedenfalls, hatte er die Karte aus ihrer Rechweite gebracht. An weitere Versuche dieses verdammte Stück Papier zurückzubekommen, war also gar nicht erst zu denken.

Warum habe ich nicht schon gleich daran gedacht? Bravo altes Haus! Ganz toll gemacht! Und was machst du jetzt? Das bescheuerte Datum kann er doch gar nicht übersehen. Und schon gar keine Hologrammaufdrucke. Gibt's so was eigentlich schon? Ne ich glaub nicht! Oh Mist mist mist!

Ihre Gedanken rasten in ihrem Kopf herum wie auf einer Schnellstraße. Sie hatte sich so sehr auf dieses Beweisstück verbissen, dass sie an die bestimmten Kleinigkeiten wie z.B. Datum und diverse Sicherheitsmerkmale gar nicht erst gedacht hatte. Und jetzt saß sie wohl ganz schön in der Klemme.

Erik jedoch gab vor gar nichts von ihrer Nervosität zu bemerken. Statt dessen sah er sich das Stück Papier das sie ihm gegeben hatte genau an. Die Karte war wirklich für die Opera´ Garnier ausgestellt. Damit hatte sie wohl die Wahrheit gesagt. Auch was die Aufführung von Faust betraf. Und auch die Sitznummern waren angegeben. So weit sagte sie also doch die Wahrheit.

Doch etwas schien damit nicht zu stimmen. Erstens hatte er noch nie eine solche Eintrittskarte gesehen. Schon allein das Material. Und in den Ecken befanden sich silberne Aufdrucke, die im Licht glänzten. Dass wäre ja ganz etwas neues. Doch andererseits, änderte sich das Aussehen dieser Dinger ständig. Also nichts besonderes.

Doch als er in die untere rechte Ecke sah, stutzte er.

Nun so wie es aussieht, haben sie heute Abend tatsächlich an der Oper eine Aufführung gesehen. Die Karte scheint das ja zu beweisen.

Lillys Herz machte einen plötzlichen Satz. Hatte er die Zahl etwa nicht bemerkt? Vielleicht dachte er an einen Druckfehler. Warum sollte sie nicht auch mal ein bisschen Glück haben.

Sehen sie! Das versuche ich ihnen ja die ganze Zeit über zu sagen. Glauben sie mir jetzt endlich?

Hörbare Erleichterung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Er hatte es nicht bemerkt! Noch einmal sah er die Karte an, und legte sie anschließend auf den kleinen Beistelltisch neben sich.

_So wie es aussieht, habe ich ihnen tatsächlich unrecht getan. Und so wie es aussieht..._

_Wie oft soll ich eigentlich noch – _

_Sagen sie mal, wollen sie mich hinters Licht führen oder was?_

_Aber ich-_

_Sagen sie für wie schlau halten sie sich eigentlich? Mir eine Karte unter die Nase zu halten, die nicht einmal echt ist. Haben sie wirklich daran geglaubt mich so einfach täuschen zu können? Ich meine, gut, ich habe schon schlechtere Fälschungen gesehen. Doch wenigstens sollte man darauf achten, welches Datum man aufdruckt, Geschweige denn, welches Papier man verwendet._

Er musterte die Karte erneut bevor er fortfuhr.

_Tut mir leid, aber so einfach mache ich es ihnen nicht. Da haben andere schon besseres ausprobiert. Und selbst das hat ihnen nichts genutzt. Und vielleicht rücken sie nun endlich einmal mit der Wahrheit raus! _

Er sprach nicht recht viel lauter als gerade eben. Dennoch hatte seine Stimme einen solch schneidenden und bedrohlichen Klang angenommen, dass Lilly unweigerlich zusammenzuckte. In diesem Punkt hatte die Bücher doch recht. Seine Stimme allein war schon Waffe genug.

_Nun? Reden sie jetzt endlich? _

_Ich, ich..._

Was sollte sie ihm nur sagen? Hallöchen, Ich bin eine Zeitreisende aus dem 21. Jahrhundert nett sie kennen zu lernen. Und was dann? Darauf hin würde er sie bestimmt für verrückt halten. Aber andererseits, lief sie nicht weiter Gefahr sich so in ihrem Lügengeflecht zu verwickeln, dass sie nicht mehr herauskam.

_Also auf in den Kampf. Wenn er mir jetzt nicht glaubt, hilft nur noch die Radikalkur Handy-Digicam-Euro!_

Dachte sie noch kurz, bevor sie tief durchatmete und ihm fest in die Augen zu sehen.

Nun gut! Also...

Begann sie zögernd.

_Was die Karte angeht, die ist echt._

_Mademoiselle bitte! Das Datum ist für das Jahr 2005 ausgestellt. Und zu ihrer Information, wir haben das Jahr 1872! Also sagen sie mir nicht, dieses Ding da wär echt. _

_Ich weis, dass hört sich verrückt an. Ich kann es ja selbst kaum glauben. Geschweige denn verstehen. Nun, machen wir es kurz und schmerzlos: Ich komme aus dem Jahr 2005. _

Jetzt war Erik es, der an seinem Verstand zweifelte. Was hatte sie gerade gesagt? Sie wäre aus dem Jahr 2005? Zeitreisende? Das kann nicht sein. So was gibt's doch gar nicht! Doch beschloss er sie nicht zu unterbrechen. Denn wenn er das tun würde, verlor sie vielleicht den Faden, und dann würde er nie erfahren wo sie her kam.

_Wir, also meine Freundin Dani und ich wollten eigentlich – oder besser gesagt werden! – unseren Urlaub in Paris verbringen. Dieser fing auch ganz toll an. Doch heute Abend ist alles aus den Fugen geraten. Wir waren in der Oper. Und nach der Vorstellung wollten wir eigentlich gleich ins Hotel zurück. _

_Aber nein, ich musste ja unbedingt meinen Hirngespinsten nachrennen. Und deswegen bin ich noch mal zurück, und neugierig wie ich nun mal bin, einen Gang hinuntergegangen. Irgendwo bin ich dann in eine der Garderoben gegangen. Und von dort aus weiter in den Keller. _

_Und weiter unten, war in der einen Mauer eine große Spalte. Und als ich näher rangegangen bin, wurde es plötzlich laut und irgendwann ist dann alles schwarz geworden. Und als ich wach geworden bin, war ich hier. _

_Zunächst wollte ich zurück zur Garderobe. Aber da ist die Türe abgeschlossen worden. Danach habe ich nach weiteren Ausgängen gesucht. Und hab den Spiegel gefunden. Und in dieser Garderobe hab ich dann auch ein Tagebuch gefunden. Und da drin habe ich zum ersten mal das Datum 1872 gelesen. Doch das konnte ja gar nicht sein. Und so bin ich durch die ganze Oper gelaufen. Bis ich dann aus dem Fenster gesehen habe, und sofort bemerkt habe, dass ich wohl wirklich durch die Zeit gereist bin. Ich weis, es hört sich völlig verrückt an. Ich selbst habe auch schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, langsam verrückt zu werden. Aber leider scheine ich meine sieben Sachen noch recht gut zusammen zu haben. Und nun, weis ich nicht einmal wie ich wieder nach hause kommen soll._

Mittlerweile hatte sie die Verzweiflung wieder eingeholt, und sie war den tränen nahe. War die Situation für sie doch aussichtslos. Und wer weis, was als nächstes passieren würde.

Erik saß nur unbeweglich da. Er hatte sich die gesamte Geschichte angehört ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Doch mit dieser Erklärung gab er sich nicht ganz zufrieden. Nun wenn es stimmte, würde dies sowohl die Karte, als auch das seltsame Kleid erklären.

Nehmen wir einmal an, es stimmt so wie sie es mir eben erzählt haben. Dann möchte ich aber trotzdem wissen, wie sie hier herunterkommen. Sie sind doch nicht wirklich freiwillig hier nach unten gekommen oder?

Aber woher sollte sie eigentlich wissen das er hier unten lebte? Schließlich lagen zwischen ihnen 133 Jahre! Diese ganzen Gerüchte und Geschichten waren doch bestimmt in Vergessenheit geraten.

Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich nach ihnen gesucht!


	11. Logik!

_**Kapitel 10: Jemand versucht eine logische Erklärung zu finden!**_

_Logik! Logik! Wer würdigt heut´ schon noch die Logik?_

_Professor Abronsius (Tanz der Vampire)_

Ich habe nach ihnen gesucht!

_Was hatte er da gerade gehört? Sie hatte nach ihm gesucht? Die ganze Sache wurde ja immer verworrener. Reichte doch schon aus, dass diese Frau behauptete aus der Zukunft zu kommen. Und er hatte nicht den Eindruck das sie eine Verrückte war. Das würde auch ihr Verhalten, und ihre sonderbare Kleidung erklären. Und doch! Zeitreisen? Sicher, es gab viele – fast schon zu viele – Theorien und Spekulationen in diese Richtung! Doch wurde bis jetzt noch nie bewiesen, dass solche reisen möglich seien. Andererseits, wenn es so währe, hatte er vor sich den Lebenden Beweis dafür, dass es doch möglich war. _

_Doch mit der Beantwortung der ersten Frage, taten sich schon neue auf. Wie war ihr diese Reise gelungen? Ihrem Bericht nach zu Folge, war es wohl keine Absicht gewesen hier her zu kommen. Warum also? Und vor allem: Wie konnte ein Mauerspalt der Auslöser für eine solche Reise sein. Er selbst hatte schon von einigen dieser Spekulationen gehört. Aber um ehrlich zu sein ist diese ganze aufwendige arbeit rein für die Katz! Es gab auch Modelle von angeblichen Zeitmaschinen. Hochkomplizierte Apparate an denen Wissenschaftler teilweise Jahrelang getüftelt hatten. Ohne Erfolg versteht sich! Aber ein einfacher Mauerspalt?_

_Vielleicht Magie? Unsinn! Er selbst wurde schließlich auch als Magier bezeichnet. Und all seinen Tricks haftete rein gar nichts übernatürliches an! Alles nur eine Frage von Geschicklichkeit und Einfallsreichtum! Aber keine Magie! Anders ließ sich das aber nur schwer erklären. _

_Aber sie hatte ja wohl einen Grund! Sie hatte nach ihm gesucht! Die nächste Frage: Warum? Woher sollte sie von seiner Existenz wissen! 133 Jahre! Also persönlich hatten sie sich bestimmt nicht kennen gelernt! Vielleicht Gerüchte? Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder! Gerüchte kamen gewöhnlich auf, verbreiteten sich wie ein Lauffeuer und eine Woche später, hatten es alle wieder vergessen. Oder vielleicht hatte er einfach dafür gesorgt das sich die Nachwelt an ich erinnern würde? Doch weshalb sollte er dies tun wollen? War er nicht zufrieden mit dem Leben das er hier führte? Allein weit ab vom Rest der Menschheit? _

_Und doch! Er hatte sich nicht verhört! Der Satz hing noch im Raum! Sie hatte ihn gesucht! Und sie hatte ihn gefunden! Und nun? Was gedachte sie wohl zu tun wenn es so weit währe? Ihrem Blick und ihrem verhalten nach zu urteilen, hatte sie gar nicht daran gedacht! Nun, es wird sich zeigen. Und vielleicht, erzählte sie ihm ja noch warum sie nach ihm gesucht hatte._


	12. Beweise

Kapitel 11:** Beweise**

Beide saßen sich schweigend gegenüber. Erik lies sich nicht anmerken was er gerade dachte. Er beobachtete Lilly, die nervös einer der vielen Haarsträhnen spielte, die sich mittlerweile aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatten. Und dann, nach einem endlos scheinenden Moment, brach Erik die Stille.

_Und das soll ich ihnen also glauben? Erst erzählen sie mir dieses, dann jenes? Sie müssen doch selbst zugeben das man in solch einem Fall nur sehr schwer die Wahrheit erkennen kann oder?_

Er hatte natürlich recht! Und plötzlich, bereute sie es nicht von vorne herein die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben. Doch woher hätte sie den wissen sollen, dass er diese Geschichte so einfach glauben würde. Und überhaupt! Er reagierte ja schon fast so gelassen als hätte sie ihm gerade eben mitgeteilt das es draußen Regnen würde. Seltsam! Und doch schien er so, als müsse er sich über seinen Standpunkt gegenüber ihrer Erzählung selbst noch klar werden.

Also entschied sie sich dazu erst einmal nichts mehr zu sagen. Schließlich war sie jetzt in seiner Hand. Ob es ihr nun gefiel oder nicht. Sie befand sich in seinem Reich. Tief unter der Oper. Es gab gewiss kein Entkommen ohne das er es bemerken würde. Im Moment konnte sie also nur Abwarten und die Dinge auf sich zukommen lassen.

Lilly bemerkte plötzlich, dass er sie wieder von oben bis unten hin musterte. Doch warum sagte er nichts? Und mit einem Male konnte sie einfach nicht mehr anders.

_Was ist? Glauben sie mir jetzt oder nicht? Und starren sie mich bitte nicht so an! _

_Verzeihung! Es ist nur so, dass ich gerade versuche mir einen Reim auf ihre Geschichte zu machen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, fällt es mir im Moment doch ein wenig schwer das alles zu glauben, und –_

Weiter kam er nicht, weil sie ihm blitzschnell das Wort abgeschnitten hatte:

_Also glauben sie mir nicht! Nun in diesem Fall kann ich sie beruhigen Monsieur! Zufälligerweise, kann ich beweisen das ich aus der Zukunft komme!_

_Ach ja? Und vor allem – wenn ich fragen darf – wie wollen sie das anstellen? Da dürften sie sich nämlich ein wenig mehr einfallen lassen, als eine simple_, möglicherweise gefälschte_ Eintrittskarte!_

Jetzt war Lilly selbst es, die ihr Gegenüber anstarrte! Und sie wüsste nur zu gerne, worüber er die ganze Zeit über nachgedacht hatte, wenn er ihr nun eh nicht glaubte! Aber ob sie wollte oder nicht! Langsam aber sicher trieb er sie mit seiner verdammten Gelassenheit zur Weißglut!

Andererseits, hätte sie sich so etwas aber auch denken müssen! Schließlich kannte sie die Geschichte vom geheimnisvollem Phantom der Oper nur zu gut! Er konnte laut dieser in wahre Raserei verfallen, andererseits aber hatte er wohl bei gewissen Angelegenheiten eine fast unerschöpfliche Geduld. Und außerdem - wollte sie nicht unbedingt hier her? Aber sie hatte sich auch schon verplappert. Warum hatte sie nur gesagt das sie auf der Suche nach ihm war? Doch war Erik gar nicht weiter darauf eingegangen. Was sie leicht verunsicherte. Entweder hatte er den Satz überhört – was sehr unwahrscheinlich ist – oder er ging nur für den Moment nicht darauf ein. Und sie tippte für den Moment mit 100iger Sicherheit auf letzteres.

_Nun gut!_

Sie schrak heftig zusammen als er sie wieder ansprach. So sehr war sie in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

_Dann bitte. Zeigen sie mir ihre Beweise. Und ich hoffe für sie das es bessere sind, als ihre Kleidung oder dergleichen._

Und kaum hatte er die letzten Worte ausgesprochen, hatte sie auch schon das Zimmer verlassen, und befand sich auf den weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Dort überlegte sie zunächst einen Augenblick, was sie ihm zeigen konnte. Entschied sich aber im selben Moment doch noch anders, und schnappte sich die ganze Tasche. Wenn schon dann richtig. Und in weniger als zwei Minuten war sie wieder im Wohnzimmer angelangt. Sie stellte die Tasche auf den Tisch, was Erik dazu veranlasste, sie erneut mit abschätzenden Blick zu betrachten.

_Eine Tasche? Das kann doch wohl nicht ihr Ernst sein? Und wie sollte mir dieses Ding beweisen, dass Ihre Geschichte nun der Wahrheit entspricht? _

_Die Tasche beweist ja auch nichts!_

Schnappte sie gleich darauf zurück!

_Aber haben sie schon mal daran gedacht, dass der Inhalt es sehr wohl beweisen könnte?_

Nun war Erik an der Reihe ein wenig unsicher zu wirken. Immerhin hatte sie recht.

_Dann bitte! Zeigen sie mir ihre Beweise!_

Darauf hatte Lilly nur gewartet. Womit sollte sie nur anfangen? Irgendwie fing die Sache an ihr Spaß zu machen. Das Handy? Oder vielleicht doch die Digicam?

Sie entschied sich für das Handy! Auch wenn es natürlich gar nicht richtig funktionierte. Aber immerhin konnte man das Menü aufrufen und gewisse andere Funktionen anwählen. Doch erst einmal begnügte sie sich damit es Erik über den Tisch zu reichen.

Er nahm es entgegen, fasste es aber so vorsichtig an, als könnte es im nächsten Augenblick explodieren oder so etwas in der Art. Er drehte es hin und her, anscheinend konnte er sich darauf keinen Reim machen. Ungläubig sah er sich das kleine schwarz glänzende Ding in seiner Hand genauer an.

_Was ist denn das? _

_Ein Handy!_

Erklärte ihm Lilly prompt selbstzufrieden. Anscheinend war es ihr doch gelungen ihn zu überrumpeln. Mit solchen Beweisen hatte er offensichtlich nicht gerechnet.

_Ein bitte was?_

_Ein Handy! Telefon! Das habe ich doch schon gesagt!_

_Und was macht man mit so einem Händie? Ich meine, wozu sollte man so etwas gebrauchen?_

_Damit kann man über weite Entfernungen hinweg mit anderen Leuten Reden. So etwas wie ein Fernsprecher in dieser Zeit! Ich glaube, dass diese Erfindung schon vor ein paar Jahren gemacht wurde? Nun, das Handy ist eben die modernste Variante davon. _

_Und wie funktioniert das Ding?_

Unwissend, hatte Lilly wohl Eriks Forscherdrang geweckt! Und mit leisem Seufzen, beschloss sie es ihm einfach zu erklären. Auch wenn es nicht funktionieren konnte.

_Also eigentlich ganz einfach. Wenn man mit jemanden sprechen möchte, der auch ein solches Handy hat, Tippt man über die einzelnen Tasten die eine Telefonnummer ein, und dann kann man mit dem anderen reden. Nur leider kann ich das hier ja nicht machen. Ich kann ja nicht einmal eine kleine SMS schreiben und verschicken. _

_SM- was? _

_Jetzt könnte sie sich ohrfeigen. Warum passte sie nur nicht auf was sie gerade sagte. _

_Eine SMS! Eine kurze Nachricht an jemanden! Die kann ich mit dem Handy verschicken!_

_Aber ich dachte damit kann man mit jemand anderen reden?_

_Ja das auch, aber die Dinger können viel mehr. Ich kann z.B. einen Text eingeben, an eine Telefonnummer schicken, und dann kann die Person an die ich die Nachricht geschickt habe diese lesen. Moment, darf ich mal bitte._

Schon hatte sie sich das Handy geangelt, und fing an darauf herumzutippen. Gleich darauf hielt sie es Erik wieder unter die Nase, um ihn eine solche Nachricht zu zeigen. Darin stand nur, dass sie auf gar keinen Fall ihre Digicam vergessen sollte. Die Nachricht stammte von Dani.

Als Erik die Nachricht gelesen hatte, fragte er sie auch schon nach dieser Digicam. Lilly hatte nicht gewusst, dass er Deutsch verstand. Erst jetzt war ihr aufgefallen, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit über wie selbstverständlich auf Französisch unterhalten hatten. Aber das war im Moment ja wirklich Nebensache.

_Ach, nichts wichtiges! Auch nur so ein modernes Ding!_

Bemerkte sie so nebenbei, in der Hoffnung, dass er nicht weiter darauf eingehen würde. Doch sie hatte wohl nicht mit Eriks Hartnäckigkeit gerechnet, die er nun an den Tag legte. Berühmte Persönlichkeiten können einen teilweise ganz schön auf den Wecker gehen. Und dabei hatte sie es sich schön so oft vorgestellt, wie es wohl wäre das Phantom der Oper wirklich zu treffen. Doch das es so ablaufen würde? Daran hatte sie bestimmt nicht gedacht. Zumindestens nicht in sofern, dass sie sämtliche modernen Errungenschaften ihrer Zeit erklären musste.

_Und was macht man mit so einem Ding? Verzeihen sie mir bitte meine Neugierde, aber so etwas bekommt man nicht alle Tage zu sehen._

_Warum auch? Sie glauben mir doch nicht. Egal was ich ihnen zeige._

Nun, um ehrlich zu sein, ihre Geschichte, klingt nach wie vor einfach zu unglaublich um wahr zu sein. Aber die Tatsache, dass ich so etwas wie dieses – wie nannten sie es doch gleich – Handy oder? Noch nie in meinem ganzen leben gesehen habe, und ich bin weiß Gott schon sehr weit herumgekommen. Das ganze macht die Sache aber schon wieder in so weit glaubhaft, dass ich durchaus geneigt bin ihnen zu glauben.

Jetzt war es an Lilly, nicht zu glauben was sie da gerade gehört hatte. Er hatte doch gerade gesagt das er ihr glaubte? Einfach so und ohne weiteren aufstand? Das war doch zu schön um war zu sein! Doch es hieß immer noch abwarten. Vielleicht kam der große Aha- Moment erst am Schluss! Aber erst einmal, gab sie klein bei und holte die Kamera heraus.

_Na schön! Wenn es unbedingt sein muss!_

Sprach sie, und griff dabei in die Tasche um die Kamera herauszuholen. Und gleichzeitig, hatte sie wieder keinen Plan wie oder besser gesagt was sie sagen konnte, ohne das es zu kompliziert zu verstehen war. Lilly wusste ja noch nicht einmal genau, ob es so etwas wie Fotoapparate überhaupt schon gab! Sie zeigte Erik auch einige Fotos, die sie im Laufe des Urlaubs schon gemacht hatte. Angefangen bei der Stadtrundfahrt, Disneyland bis hin zur Opera´. Und nebenbei bemerkte sie, das Erik mit immer wachsender Begeisterung und vielleicht auch Neugier zu Werke ging. Hier und da musste sie ihm zwar erklären, was auf den Fotos alles abgebildet war, doch was machte das schon. Ebenso hätte man sie auch als verrückte, oder als Hexe bezeichnen können.

Aber irgendwann, legte er das Gerät beiseite, und wurde von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten wieder ernst.

_Nun, ich denke, sie haben es wirklich geschafft mir zu beweisen, dass sie wohl wirklich aus der Zukunft stammen. Das würde ja dann auch ihre – verzeihen sie bitte – sonderbare Kleidung und noch so manch anderes erklären. Ihr loses Mundwerk zum Beispiel! _

Fügte er leicht belustigt hinzu, als er merkte, dass Lilly bei diesen Worten rot wurde.

_Aber nun muss ich sie noch einmal fragen. -_

(Oh je, jetzt kommt's!) Dachte Lilly schon.

_Warum sind sie hier hergekommen?_

_Das habe ich doch schon gesagt! Weil ich auf – _

_Weil sie auf der suche nach mir waren! Ja, dass habe ich auch schon mitbekommen. Doch was hat sie zu dieser Suche veranlasst? Ich meine, woher wussten sie das sie mich hier finden würden? Oder noch genauer gefragt, woher wissen sie überhaupt von mir? Denn ich denke nicht, dass wir uns schon einmal getroffen haben oder? _

_Nein, dass nicht. Aber – _

_Ja? Aber?_

Jetzt war es soweit. Sie wusste nicht was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Was wenn sie jetzt etwas falsches sagte? Wenn sie dadurch den Lauf der Dinge aus der Bahn werfen würde? Und was würde dann wohl anstatt der Ereignisse geschehen, die eigentlich geschehen waren. Oder besser gesagt, die erst noch geschehen werden. Wird es die Geschichte die sie kannte dann noch geben? Oder wird sie vollkommen anders laufen? Lilly sah sich in einer Zwickmühle eingeklemmt. Andererseits, was hatte sie schon zu verlieren?

_Nun – (sag es! Sag es doch endlich!)! Ach was soll's! Raus damit! Also ich habe nach ihnen gesucht, um zu erfahren ob die Geschichte des Phantoms der Oper der Wahrheit entspricht. So jetzt ist es raus. _

_Was soll das heißen? Die Geschichte des Phantoms der Oper?_

_Na was es eben heißt! Um es mal genau zu sagen: Eigentlich kennen Millionen von Menschen ihre Geschichte. _

Jetzt war Erik es wieder, der erstaunt dreinblickte, und anscheinend nicht so recht wusste was er darauf erwidern sollte. Aber er wollte es ja unbedingt wissen!

_Das ist nicht möglich! Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich ziehe es vor mein Leben für mich zu leben. Warum sollte sich irgendjemand für mich interessieren wollen? Und vor allem, woher sollten alle von mir wissen? Ich habe auf jeden Fall gewiss nicht vor meine Memoiren irgendwo zu veröffentlichen!_

_Das haben sie auch nicht getan so weit ich weiß! Aber die Geschichte ist trotz allem ein Welterfolg! Na gut mal davon abgesehen, dass sich die Bücher wohl nicht so großer Beliebtheit erfreuen wie Das Musical oder der neue Kinofilm aber – _

_Moment mal! Bücher? _

_Ja! Hab ich doch gerade gesagt! Gaston Leroux Krimi ist einfach nur spannend zu lesen. Auch wenn ich mich mit seinem Schreibstil erst anfreunden musste. Aber es gibt ja noch andere!_

_Wie bitte?_

_Nun ja, und dann erst dass Musical! Die Musik ist einfach nur fantastisch!_

Moment mal! Halt! Hab ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Über mich gibt es Bücher? Ein Musical? Was ist das eigentlich? Und ein Kinofilm?

Erik verstand anscheinend die Welt nicht mehr! Kein Wunder wenn man bedenkt was er gerade zu hören bekam. ( An seinem Bekanntheitsgrad gibt's halt nichts zu rütteln! Immerhin hat er seine eigene Fanfiction Rubrik! ;-$) Doch das große Genie brauchte wohl eine kurze Pause um erst einmal zu verarbeiten, was er da gerade zu hören bekommen hatte. Und so wie es aussah, war er für den ersten Moment sprachlos!

Noch mal von vorne bitte! Also wenn ich sie gerade richtig verstanden habe, sagten sie, es gibt Bücher über mich? Was steht da den bitte schon drin?

_Um es mal ganz genau zu sagen, ihre komplette Lebensgeschichte teilweise! Wie viel davon allerdings der Wahrheit entspricht kann ich auch nicht sagen. _

_Kann ich also davon ausgehen, dass fast gar nichts stimmt oder?_

Lilly zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie konnte ja wirklich nicht wissen was alles der Wahrheit entsprach, und was erfunden war.

_Und was soll das mit dem Musical? Was soll das überhaupt sein?_

_Ein Musical? Das ist eine Mischung aus Theaterstück und einer Oper! Oder so in etwa. _

_Aha, und so was soll über mich geschrieben worden sein? _

_Ja! Und ganz nebenbei bemerkt, ist es eines der am meisten aufgeführten Stücke Weltweit! _

_Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so interessant bin!_

Oh doch! Und wie! 

_Und was soll das mit dem Kinofilm? Was ist das bitte?_

_Nun, eigentlich das selbe her wie das Musical, nur das das halt eine Aufnahme für zuhause ist._

Diese Erklärungen mussten erst einmal reichen. Und Erik sah noch immer so aus, als würde er am liebsten aufspringen, und auf irgendetwas einschlagen, damit er nicht mehr so angespannt wirkte. Doch alles in allem, schien er die Sache sehr gut aufzunehmen. Na ja, vielleicht überlegte er es sich ja noch anders.

Und kaum hatte Lilly den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, erhob er sich tatsächlich aus dem Sessel. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, und reicht ihr die Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Da ich ihnen die ganze Sache hier nun glaube, macht es ihnen doch sicherlich nichts aus, mir diesen geheimnisvollen Mauerspalt zu zeigen oder?


End file.
